Wolf Snippets
by suomynonAX
Summary: To love life everyday, to share that joy and happiness. A series of shorts featuring our beloved little wolf Ruby.
1. Those Words that Night

**Hello everyone!**

 **I would like to apologize for my sparse updates of Wolf Love this year. Work has been eating up much of my time along with my hobbies for recharging after work.**

 **In regards to Wolf Love, the next chapter is in progress and I have a few drafts scattered. However, I am hesitant to continue expanding while Volume 4 is being released. I feel it might be best to gather and analyze any new information revealed this volume before continuing.**

 **But it would be unfair to all of you, making you wait so long until the end of the volume. So please enjoy these small snippets in the meantime. They are mostly ideas I've had while writing Wolf Love but was never able to include them into the story proper.**

* * *

Wolf Snippets

Chapter 1: Those Words that Night

Light and fluttery.

Warm and…

A wistful sigh as her fingers lingered on the glossy pages, idly drifting back and forth without direction. They meandered and traced the pale edges that blended into rosy hues. Thin streaks marked their passage only for a moment before evaporating into the still air.

Silence surrounded her to the point her own thoughts echoed.

Ruby frowned at the magazine open before her. Her eyes skimmed through the passage once more.

So… mechanical. Artificial.

Her thoughts wandered and reminisced on just what brought her here.

Two nights ago, she shared an exhilarating experience. A moment where all of her hurt and pain was washed away.

What had happened? What was said? She could only recall the sensations.

Even now she could feel the hands cupping her cheeks. The scent that overwhelmed her vision. The warmth that enfolded her lips.

She was surprised at first and tried to back up, though her partner pressed forward until she was pinned against the wall. Without breath, without strength, she was nearly lost in a haze of white.

When Weiss finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air. Unused to what they had just done.

All Ruby knew… was that she wanted more!

Clack!

Ruby snapped out of her reverie with a wince. Her teeth still tingled at merely remembering how hard she had lunged at Weiss in her urgency.

But last night had been different.

She waited cautiously and feigned sleep though every muscle was tensed beneath her covers. Apprehension and anticipation were all that held her back, keeping her from bolting out of bed.

Only once she heard Yang and Blake's steady breathing did she risk slipping into the shadows and crossing the room.

Every step was silent and not even a hair moved out of place. Her night clothes seemed to cling to her form, unwilling to rustle despite her sharp movements. Zwei was slumbering nearby but he didn't even so much as twitch as her shadow glided over him.

By the time she reached Weiss' bedside, only a fraction of a second had passed.

Her hand reached out, lightly touching the warm sheets before hesitating.

 _What if Weiss turned her away? What if Weiss didn't want to share her bed?_

Her uncertainty quickly crumbled as her trust in Weiss welled. The worse that could happen would be Weiss ushering her back to her own bed. She would be lonely and disappointed, but not much else. But if Weiss allowed her to stay…

The idea was too tempting not to try so Ruby climbed onto the bed, taking care to not disturb her partner.

Once settled, she gazed at Weiss' back. The thin fabric folded across her curves, bunching to the side and revealing the soft bumps of her shoulder blades. A gentle dip in her back made Ruby swallow hard. It took all of her self control to not reach out and run a finger down that graceful spine. Weiss' surprised shriek might have been all worth it…

But as Ruby admired her partner, Weiss suddenly rolled over and Ruby found herself staring right into icy blue eyes.

"Ru-!"

In a flash, Ruby leaned forward and silenced Weiss with her own lips.

She felt Weiss' shock and surprise. Was this the same as how Weiss had felt the other night?

Did Weiss lean in? Or did Ruby's arms pull Weiss' thin waist closer?

Regardless, Ruby purely enjoyed the moment. An intoxicating euphoria as she mimicked Weiss' actions. Every tilt of her head, every lean, every gentle caress of her lips. If Ruby felt this good when Weiss did it before, then she only wanted to reciprocate equally in turn.

…

But… that wasn't enough.

A strange urge welled within Ruby. A foreign desperation that she did not understand.

 _Why should I just make Weiss feel this good?_

Ruby returned to the present with a light blush gracing her cheeks. The memories made her feel warm and only strengthened her determination.

That was why Ruby was in the library, reading the magazine in front of her.

 _Why?_ Her mind asked again tauntingly. _Why when you can make her feel even better?_

However, Ruby didn't know how. She hadn't even known she could feel that wonderfully until just two nights ago. She could only imitate what Weiss had done and even then she was lackluster. She needed to learn what else she could do.

Yet the magazine had been less than helpful. The steps it detailed, the interviews with beautiful men and women, all of it felt so… cold and empty. Her imagination did not excite at all. Perhaps a consequence of already having felt the warm and affectionate caresses of her partner?

Still, she wanted to make Weiss feel even better.

 _What was it…?_

Something. Something in the back of her mind, lost under the sea of memories while she was drowning in pleasure.

Her eyes closed as she tried to fish out the memory, working through the haze that beckoned her to yield to rapture and ecstasy.

…

…

"You suck at this!"

Weiss' voice pierced through the fog, ringing her ears… and her teeth with the associated memory.

But what did she say afterwards? Weiss' voice was interrupted by her soft moans and the light smacking of their lips yet Ruby felt she was forgetting something important.

What… what was it?

… … Oh…

 _"So you have to… mmph!… practice with me…"_

* * *

 **Ah, finding a balance between too much details and not enough details is hard~ It was interesting trying to write the scene from Ruby's point of view and we'll see what Ruby comes up with next chapter.  
**

 **See everyone then!**


	2. Surprise

**Thank you everyone for your support!**

 **Let's continue strong and lovingly~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprise

In a quiet corner of the library, Weiss smiled as she worked in fervor. One hand jotted down notes, the other flicked through the pages of a heavy tome. Only the light scratching of her pen and rustle of old parchment can be heard, and even then, only by her.

Enclosed by towering shelves of books, the tables and seats were barely used. Their varnished surfaces had dulled with a thin layer of dust before she had arrived.

She was certain of this peace. No one would bother her here while she was in her element. After all, this was the reference section.

Despite the numerous misadventures she had shared with her teammates, they were still students and failing classes was not an option. That said, she had been neglecting her own assignments to an alarming degree.

True, she had aced the end of term exams before they took off for the summer. And yes, classes have not technically started yet. But she had been busy all vacation and hadn't the time to review the next semester's courses as she usually would have!

Her hand paused mid-sentence.

No… she wasn't really all that worried about her own grades. No matter what the teachers assigned, she was confident in her ability to succeed.

Why then is she working so hard now before classes have even started?

… Because her teammates could benefit from this.

If there was something they didn't understand, she could help them if she knew the subject well enough. If they missed a class for whatever reason, be it illness or injury, she could provide them with her own notes.

…That was a surprise.

She couldn't help the small smile and light blush that tinged her cheeks.

A year ago, she would have answered because her grades needed to be _perfect._

Now, that didn't matter so much. Having perfect grades would be helpful and one less issue to stress about, but they were no longer her main concern. They were a nice bonus to being useful to her team.

Her friends.

Which was why she distanced herself from them today and chose the emptiest part of the library to study, to focus. Only the occasional librarian passed by several shelves down from where she sat.

Returning to her work, she reviewed the drafts she had compiled for their Grimm Studies class. The topic was the Narratives of Mythical Creatures and How They Pertain to Our Understanding of Past Worldviews and Practical Applications to Contemporary Hunters.

…A rather long title perhaps, but she felt it clearly detailed what her notes were about rather than something more vague.

Upon sorting them though, something on the book caught her eye.

Haven't she read this passage already?

The page was different from what she remembered, even though she looked away only for a second to order her papers.

She stacked the sheets up neatly and set them aside and pulled the book closer. As her eyes curiously skimmed the lines, she was convinced that she had already recorded the section.

Her hand reached for her notes to make sure but nearly recoiled when she found them slightly splayed out.

 _Those had been just stacked!_

Icy eyes shifted back and forth. Suspicious.

A presence…!

Her hand shot up!

Only to find she was touching her cheek.

Carefully, she drew her hand away.

Was… was she just imagining things?

…No. She had felt something. Just for an instant.

…

Again the presence loomed.

And she turned to find…. nothing.

Yet her hand reached up to a warm tingle on her other cheek. A soft glow that radiated across her face. She didn't need a mirror to feel the blush creeping across her skin.

But… why?!

Frustration mounted and the moment she felt the presence again, she slammed her hand on the table! The deafening clap echoed throughout the near empty enclave.

Her brow knitted together. Something… no, someone was messing with her.

Slowly lifting her hand up, she glared at what she had caught by chance… or by fate.

A single red petal.

 _Well, mystery solved._ She huffed and focused back on her work.

However, the realization of what had happened only deepened her blush as her mind became distracted by the tingles on her cheeks. Anticipation welled and desired for more even as she tried to concentrate. Yet only the sensations of pillowy softness filled her thoughts.

Without warning and on pure luck, she whipped her head to the side and glared straight into Ruby's shocked silvery eyes. Caught in the act!

For a moment they stared at each other, drinking in the details only centimeters apart. The gentle curve of her jaw, the tiny bridge of her nose. Weiss' eyes trailed down to those lips so fleeting upon her cheeks just seconds before.

Just before Weiss could speak, Ruby leaned in for a small peck on her lips. A feathery joy lighted the moment Weiss felt Ruby's warmth spread to her cheeks like the hues of dawn... and disappeared just as fast in another flurry of petals.

"RUBY ROSE!" Weiss screeched the moment she realized her partner had absconded with a last kiss.

The head librarian scowled at her as he passed by, but Weiss didn't care.

She collapsed and slumped over the table, burying her head in her arms. Flushed, embarrassed, and most of all...!

"…not fair… only you got to enjoy it…"

* * *

 **Teasing Weiss is always too fun~ ...I think I might have an issue and need help...  
**

 **Super-speed and light kisses, how could I resist?**

 **I hope this brings some brightness to your days and I will see you next chapter!**


	3. Quiet Run

**A quiet chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Quiet Run

Weekend. A day of rest.

Ordinarily, Yang would have slept in and enjoyed the sunlight warming her bed as the morning drifted on.

But today was a rare occasion where she woke just as dawn peeked over the top of the trees. Even rarer, she found Ruby still asleep. The young wolf often ran across Beacon's grounds and wove through the woods before the first lights.

Still, that was a nice idea. She stretched and hopped out of bed as quiet as she could to avoid waking her teammates. Throwing on a simple black tracksuit with gold trimmings and tying her hair up with a scrunchie, she checked her appearance in the mirror and noticed another set of eyes in the reflection.

A smirk behind a finger to her lips to indicate they should be quiet and together they escaped the room with only a tiny click of the door latch.

"Pwah!" Yang breathed out and enjoyed the wispy white evaporating in quiet morning. Autumn was ending and while the crisp air was not too cold, the chill made her thankful for the tracksuit.

Easily rotating her arms and shoulders, she worked down and loosened her joints from their slumber. Muscles stretched and tensed before relaxing, warming her from the inside as she hopped a few times to ready the spring in her legs.

Taking off at a brisk pace, her steps gradually grew more rapid. Not too fast as a run, but a jog that she could keep up for hours without getting winded. Already she could feel her heart beat faster and the comforting pulse that enriched her limbs with every rush.

Despite the hour and chill, there were already a few early risers also training. A few ran like her while others did various routines from parkour to tai chi. Occasionally, a silhouette cast against the light would wave to her, usually a friend from Patch.

Waving back, she suddenly had a thought. Who else did her teammates hang out with?

She had her own circle of friends but… aside from team JNPR, the other three never really interacted with anyone else. Sure they talked to others and worked with them in class assignments but never just going somewhere or having fun.

Blake was always quiet and Weiss… well, Yang didn't want to say she was stuck-up but it was like Weiss never really learned _how_ to talk to others, comfortably at least. No, she always seemed a bit… hesitant or afraid of something.

And while Ruby was easy going and friendly, she seemed to treat everyone outside their little group as acquaintances at best. Always willing to lend a hand or a smile but never quite getting close enough to know who they are.

A blessing and a curse, Yang supposed. On one hand, she worried about how they got along; on the other hand, it meant she could always find free time to hang with them, right?

Not just her though. Someone else has been keeping them company these past few days.

She spared a glance to her side to see her partner easily keeping pace.

Zwei cantered to keep up with each of her longer strides but his movements were just as smooth and his breathing matched her own. His mouth was slightly opened and the corners quirked up a bit in what Yang could only describe as a doggy grin, an expression of joy that made Yang remember.

Together they ran; here and now, but also back then. Before she went to Beacon, she would often walk him while on Patch in the early mornings or late evenings. A routine she barely paid heed to.

She had only been at Beacon for a few months but now thinking back, she found herself missing those jogs with Zwei. He had kept her company when she was a lonely child, played with her when she was bored, and even kept her out of trouble a few times.

As she glanced down, he tilted his head up and their eyes met.

How long ago did they meet? Years. When she was still in grade school really. And yet… Yang often felt Zwei was far older. His eyes felt like that of an old soul, twinkling like the stars yet grey with the weight of the world behind them. Her dad had sent Zwei over for her to look after, but sometimes it was like he was watching over her instead.

Not that she minded. She was even a little proud.

Only a few weeks ago, he and Ruby weren't getting along. Jealousy was clear in Ruby's eyes and left Yang conflicted between feeling sad for their poor first impressions or hilarity for a wolf competing with a dog.

Zwei got along well with Weiss, which was good considering that Yang still felt a barrier between her and the heiress, but that probably contributed to the issue.

But aside from getting Ruby's mind off her troubles by playing with her, Yang knew this was something Ruby had to square away by herself.

That didn't help her heart from nearly stopping when she found the two of them drenched from head to toe in blood. Not that she needed to worry about Zwei. In all her years with him, no matter how much he took, no matter how much she roughhoused, he was never injured in the slightest. And as it turned out, the blood was more from their adversaries than their own.

After cleaning up, Ruby recounted how they ran into the forest and encountered a horde of small Grimm before having to retreat from a larger Ursa. What wounds they sustained healed up fine and though Yang and a few other students went for reconnaissance, they were strangely unable to find the Ursa.

Loathe as she was to admit it for the Grimm had injured her leader and dog, Yang was a bit grateful for the two reconciling. Ruby and Zwei maintained a competitive relationship at first that quickly evolved into a trusting friendship.

Now if only that could apply to Blake, Yang chuckled. The cat Faunus had made it no secret she did not approve of sharing a room with a dog. And yet… for all of her exaggerations, from jumping atop the wardrobe to sputtering and hissing comically whenever he surprised her from behind, she never tried to convince Yang to get rid of Zwei or even find another place for him.

She may find him disagreeable for whatever reason, but she tolerated his presence… so long as she knew where he was at any given time.

And that was all Yang could ask for. Of course, that didn't stop either Yang or Zwei from playing small pranks on Blake. Nothing that would ever upset her too much, just teasing. And if they ever went too far, they were fully prepared to apologize and make up for it. It was just…

…Blake's yelps could be really cute…

* * *

 **I laugh at my notes sometimes. Especially the early ones. This one is from a while back, haha~  
**

 **\- Yang runs with Zwei. Reflect on relationships with teammates. Tease Blake.**

 **Couldn't find a good place to insert this in the main story though I kept feeling I'm missing a moment to show Yang's big sis side watching over her friends. Ah well, it's here now~**

 **Please tell me what you think and I'll see you next chapter.**


	4. Flags

**One of my ideas that didn't quite pan out.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Flags

"Hey, have you seen Blake?" Yang asked Ruby and Weiss while they were doing homework. Or rather, Weiss doing homework while Ruby was reading picture books.

"Uh-uh," Ruby shook her head though her eyes never left the pages.

"I haven't either," Weiss answered, taking a few more strokes with her pen to finish her sentence before giving Yang her full attention. "Why? Did something come up?"

"No," Yang spoke slowly. "I just… feel like she's been avoiding us?"

Weiss quirked an eyebrow. Only a few days have passed since their initiation and the four girls found themselves rooming together. They have only started learning about each other, her eyes glanced for a second at Ruby's twitching ears and tail, but they've hardly become close in that amount of time.

Yet she couldn't help but feel wary. There was just… something about the way Blake looked at her. Different than how she looked at Ruby or Yang. A sense of… guardedness.

Finally finishing her story about a little girl and her giant crimson hound, Ruby put her book away and asked, "Want me to help look for her?"

"Please?" Yang grinned as Ruby hopped off her bed and stretched.

"We barely know each other, so we need to do stuff together and get to know each other!" Ruby cheered.

Quickly sniffing the air for a bit, she headed out the door with Yang in tow while Weiss watched in mild amusement. Waving them off, Weiss returned to her homework, intent on not just scoring high but exceeding the professor's expectations.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

That lasted for a total of three seconds before Weiss slammed her notes and chased after her teammates. Curiosity got the better of her and, though she would never admit it, Ruby and Yang's good cheer was infectious and made staying in their room by herself so less appealing.

But despite their efforts, Blake was no where to be found.

…

Quietly, the door closed. Blake set down a brown paper bag on her table. A cursory glance made sure none of her teammates were hiding anywhere and for good measures, she locked the door to give herself ample time and forewarning.

With everything settled, she reached into the bag and pulled out a small parcel.

Carefully her fingers and eyes danced back and forth. Her mind was sharp as each detail slowly came to life, her heartbeat quickened as she continued.

A looming apprehension at her teammates bursting in was both exhilarating and embarrassing.

Only after a long while did she stop.

In her hand was a small flag, a pennant flying the colors of red, white, and gold. Appliqués decorated the background and emboldened the beautifully embroidered "R", "W", and "Y".

Sliding open her desk, she delicately placed it among other pennants of different hues and designs. Pairs and triplets of letters lined them, always the same three in different combinations. She caught a glimpse of her first one, the only one with four charactesr. A simple red with white lettering of "RWBY".

Her finger brushed it lightly. She had made it the day their team was assigned. A quick job, but it carried so much meaning. The first day they were a team… the first day she could "B" in a team…

She shook her head ruefully with a small smile. Yang must be getting to her. In the short time they've seen each other, Blake could already tell the blonde was always ready with a bad joke to lighten the mood.

But Blake had picked her. She had watched, observed, and could have picked anyone else. But she chose Yang.

And ultimately, she ended up on this team…

…no, _her_ team…

* * *

 **Blake's pretty crafty… as in she likes making things… Okay I think that one was bad enough Yang might be proud of it, hehe~**

 **There was going to be a scene in-between where they questioned if Blake was really avoiding them or if she just liked her peace and quiet. They would ultimately come to the conclusion that Blake will open up to them in time and that she seems to show her support in subtle ways, which would lead into the final scene.**

 **Sadly, I couldn't get the scene to play out the way I want~ Ah well, hence why it didn't get added to the story properly.**

 **I always did wonder where Blake got that little flag from. So here she's making them cutely~**

 **Now, as for the next chapter, I got two similar requests so I'm going to write that. I'm also going to open up the floor to any other suggestions or prompts you would like to see. I get the feeling this will be pretty fun!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	5. Movie Night

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Movie Night

Two hours.

That was all she had managed.

It took planning and scheduling and several heavily dropped hints that Blake and Yang should keep themselves 'occupied' for a few hours that night. The two had exchanged knowing glances and played up a minor fuss about figuring out what to do.

All in good jest though, Yang assured Weiss. She had been meaning to head into the city for a while to pick up some supplies and enjoying a night ride would be a nice change of pace from the usual crowds during the day. Blake had also been thinking of attending a few night training courses to further hone her abilities to operate in low lighting conditions.

So naturally they lightly teased her before leaving.

"Don't be too loud~" Yang chortled as Blake ushered her out the door while rolling her eyes with a tiny smirk.

That much taunting Weiss could handle. A small price to pay for a precious few hours with Ruby. Despite being her partner, finding time for just the two of them was exceedingly difficult. Perhaps it was due to Ruby's disposition, but it seemed their friends were always hanging around.

Though… Weiss knew she spent more time with Ruby than anyone else did. And yet, it never felt like it was enough. She wanted more time, more memories with her partner!

And thankfully, she had teammates kind enough to gift her some tonight. A night she planned simply to relax and enjoy a movie with her partner by her side.

But the first fifteen minutes were immediately wasted on arguing over what they should be watching.

Ruby enjoyed her last movie outing and wanted to see something similar: an animated film, lighthearted and fun. Weiss wanted to watch something more sophisticated, such as an epic historical film or even a documentary. Their voices carried down the halls as they shouted the virtues of their preferred genres at each other.

"We could enjoy _and_ learn at the same time!"

"But Weiss…" Ruby whined. "That sounds so booooring!"

"You haven't even seen it yet," Weiss pouted and turned aside petulantly. Ruby wasn't going to get her advantage this time. Weiss knew the moment those silver puppy eyes locked with hers, she would lose all resolve to stand firm and completely cave to whatever Ruby desired. Though that option was starting to look better and better by the second…

"Please~?"

"Ugh! Fine! We'll settle this like civilized peopled!"

Even if she could keep looking away, Ruby's voice crashed against her mind like waves eroding what little resistance she had left.

A compromise was reached after several more minutes of bickering and flipping through what movies were available to them. There must be something both of them agreed with.

Seeing Ruby's eyes light up as they scanned the promotional images for each movie on their laptop and feeling their shoulders jostle as they playfully vied for control the mouse cursor, Weiss was tempted to continue rebuffing Ruby's choices if only for her own satisfaction. A bit mean perhaps but every frown and pout was almost worth it.

Enticing as the thought was, Weiss scolded herself on even entertaining such ideas. Besides, there were far more delightful rewards when she nodded slowly at one of Ruby's picks and the young wolf jumped up with a happy squeal to set up the movie.

Lights were dimmed and Ruby hopped onto the bed beside Weiss. The flatscreen mounted to the wall, courtesy of Weiss' wallet, glowed as the opening sequence started.

Despite her earlier reservations, Weiss found herself thoroughly engrossed in the plots and motifs playing out. The synopsis and reviews sounded promising, praising the clear yet tactful way prejudices were handled and how they can affect not only individuals but society. Striking colors and energetic animations only reinforced the optimism of the protagonist even as life continued to throw obstacles in her way.

Ruby's eyes were glued to the screen and her ears perked forward, listening carefully to every word and score. Weiss had to stifle a giggle as Ruby 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed alongside the character's awe at the setting's presentation: a utopia catered to so many different walks of life, diverse and dynamic as its inhabitants.

They enjoyed the movie in quiet ambiance, letting the dialogue and action carry them through without need of interjections or commentary.

At some point, Weiss found her fingers inexplicably entwined with Ruby's. A heart pounding chase as the heroes were pursued through a dense jungle in the night rain. Weiss watched in fascination.

Not at the screen, but at Ruby's eyes.

They danced back and forth, seeing paths of escape before the heroes' each step.

Her fingers gripped tighter just when it seemed like the heroes were at the end of their rope.

Weiss felt the weak trembles. Were they from the adrenaline coursing through that tiny body? Or was Ruby so immersed that she could feel the cold and rain?

Regardless, Weiss grabbed a nearby blanket with her free and hand whipped it around them both.

Still so captivated by the story, Ruby didn't even notice.

Yet Weiss found that a bit charming. Ruby must be enjoying their selection then.

Which meant… it was fine for Weiss to enjoy herself as well, right?

Fiddling with her side of the blanket and fixing it from falling, she surreptitiously leaned and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. Her cheek pressed against smooth bare skin and she relished the warmth that flowed into her.

For the remainder of the film, she watched from that shoulder. Taking in Ruby's scent, feeling the soft rise and fall of Ruby's own breathing… wrapped in… safety… and comfort….

As the credits drew and final song played, Weiss felt herself drifting off. Lulled by…

…

"Well… this is a thing," Yang whispered with an amused smirk.

Blake silently turned the TV and laptop off and wandered over, barely able to contain her own mirth.

'You grab that end,' Blake mouthed.

After gently tucking them in and taking great care not to disturb their dreams, Blake and Yang retreated to their own beds.

Ruby and Weiss were collapsed on their bed. The heiress snuggled into Ruby's shoulder and Ruby's free arm draped over Weiss protectively, almost as if to catch Weiss from falling but ended up toppling herself unto pleasant slumber. Their faces serene and relaxed, reliving a vibrant and idyllic world where everyone lived in peace and harmony.

* * *

 **Prompt: Movie night and cuddles**

 **\- True Support and InductionMagnet. Thanks you two!**

 **I don't think I need to spell out what movie they were watching, haha~**

 **What movie did Weiss wanted to watch at first though?** **Lost in the Gale** **,** **a historical drama live action adaptation of the book depicting the many struggles of a young woman as she desperately tries to protect her friends, her family, and her way of life.**

 **As a treat, I also drew a scene for this chapter and posted it on my Tumblr if you would like to take a look.**

 **Please tell me what you think and I'll see you next chapter~**


	6. Who Needed to be Cute?

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 6: Who Needed to be Cute?

In the bustling mall where people clamored as they window-shopped and clattered while weighed down with purchases, there was one corner that sat in tranquility. Not because no one was there, in fact, it was likely more populated than any other part of the building. Rather the atmosphere simply soothed everyone.

"Waaah~" Ruby cooed as her fingers stroked the soft fur.

Weiss looked up from the two toys held in her hands to smirk at her partner. They had agreed to visit the pet shop to buy Zwei some treats and maybe something new for him and Ruby to play with. The twisted cloth they used in tug-of-war had snapped after three games worth of abuse and left a dog sized dent in their wall… and a Ruby size dent in the opposite wall.

Deciding on the wiser path, Weiss refused to question what had transpired.

Looking around the shop, Weiss found the layout had changed. Perhaps it was something due to their last visit, but there were more open areas for customers to play with and get to know the pets before taking them home. Business seemed well and the animals seemed to enjoy the extra exercise.

Giggles reached her ears again and try as she might to resist, Weiss spun around to see Ruby holding up one of the kittens.

"Careful," Weiss cautioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine~" Ruby reassured without looking back.

Smirking and rolling her eyes, Weiss turned back to the shelves and retorted, "I meant it for the kitten."

Ruby pursed her lips into a small pout. Was Weiss worried about the kitten more than her? Irrational, but a pang of jealousy hit her, knowing that Weiss was weak against cute things… and this kitten was very cute indeed.

Grey, glossy fur neatly trimmed and speckled as darker patches were only starting to form. Swiveling ears and twitching pink nose took in every new sound and scent. Bright eyes that twinkled, not yet sharpened by age and wisdom.

Even Ruby had to admit she was drawn to its mewling and felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness.

Yet within that moment, Ruby had a sudden spark of clarity that dispelled her jealousy.

Weiss didn't have to worry about Ruby because she knew - she trusted - in Ruby's strength. How many times have she been saved because of Weiss' quick thinking? How many times have Weiss been saved because of her ingenuity?

They could only move forward because they left their backs to the other.

Envy was quickly replaced with pride, confidence surged within her. Her eyes lighted with the memories of what she had accomplished, of what she was capable.

Who needed to be cute?

All Ruby wanted and needed was to keep Weiss safe and happy.

And as adorable as the kitten was, it couldn't protect Weiss like she could. A second glance changed how she saw the little feline. So tiny and soft, like a little plush toy squirming around in her hands, pawing lightly with pliant pads. Sniffing and bumping noses with her. So frail she could just-

Their eyes met, bright blue locked with glinting silver. A world and wonder shared between them. Ruby saw the shining hope and happiness reflected in those irises, curiosity as vast as the azure sky.

Yet the kitten saw beneath the silver sheen the flash of claws roving a deep forest, drenched in shadows and blood. A harsh life guided by the law of strength alone. And in its infantile mind it understood one thing: fear the apex predator.

Yowling echoed through the store and Weiss whipped around to see Ruby struggling to keep a hold of the kitten. It twisted and jerked every way, paws flailing to escape as fast as possible.

But instead of releasing and accidentally letting the kitten get hurt in the fall, Ruby's grip tightened. Not enough to hurt the frantic feline, but enough to make it panic even worse.

"C-calm down!" Ruby shouted.

Seeing that maw open wide and lined with glistening fangs, the kitten's fear turned to terror. Fully extending its claws, it gave one last hiss and swiped with deadly accuracy.

Time seemed to crawl to a halt and then…

Everything shattered as Ruby's howl fractured reality.

…

Weiss rubbed her ear, trying to rid herself of the awful ringing.

Thankfully, nothing bad had actually happened though the animals were all alarmed by the outburst and the shop had to close down a bit while the employees rushed to calm everyone down. No one held it against Ruby as anyone would have cried had it happened to them.

Speaking of which, Weiss glanced slightly behind her.

Shivering and latched onto Weiss' arm, Ruby kept her head down and seemed to be making herself as small as possible. The cuts on her lips had already healed to Weiss' great relief. Only out of concern for her partner and certainly not… of what she had in mind later…

Mostly, it was a lingering mental shock rather than anything serious and Weiss was certain Ruby would be back to her energetic self within the hour. Maybe even faster if they stopped somewhere along the way back for ice cream.

Regardless, she had been quite shocked. Ruby, the feral huntress, the undying red, was meekly hiding behind her because of a kitten scratch… And Weiss couldn't help but think that her fearless wolf can be this cute~

* * *

 **Prompt: If Blake is afraid of dogs, maybe Ruby is afraid of cats?**

 **\- timrocks99. Thank you! Sorry it's not true fear, just an unfortunate event, hehe~**

 **Ah, this one was hard for two reasons. First, Ruby has been set up in Wolf Love to be somewhat fearless and her savage nature lets her contend with most threats. Secondly… I have never met a cat I couldn't get along with. That can be another story for another time if anyone is interested, but in regards to this chapter, I have no prior experiences to draw from. Hope it turned out well~**

 **As always, please tell me what you think and I'll see you next chapter.**


	7. Study Session

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Study Session

"I don't understand any of this!"

A pitiful wail echoed through Beacon's dorm halls. Normally, a few heads would nod sagely in common incomprehension of their professors' lessons, yet none did so.

Primarily because summer break was not yet over and most of the students have yet to return.

"How are you this far behind?!" Weiss gaped as she looked at the chapter Ruby was reading. Forget the approaching year, the material was lectured before the summer exams. "Did you forget being tested on this already? Did you study at all?!"

They sat on their respective beds, books and paper notes scattered within arms reach. Weiss had argued for 'properly' studying at a desk, but considering how hard it seemed for Ruby to ever sit still, this was the closest compromise she got.

"I was busy!" Ruby complained. Having fun on Patch with Yang and Blake… visiting Weiss in Atlas…

Drooping down on top of her book, Ruby muttered, "Okay, so maybe I should have spent less time playing…"

Weiss eased up the moment she saw Ruby's dejection. "Well, no use griping over it now," she sighed. "Let's just focus on getting you back up to speed."

For a moment, Ruby perked up. But as the daunting amount of difficult passages loomed in front of her, energy and enthusiasm bled off quickly.

While she was grasping what the books were trying to say, putting all of that information into a useful context was proving difficult. History in particular made certain assumptions that flew completely over her head. Why one event led to another, why people made those decisions that ultimately lead to disasters, innovations and advances, timelines literally overlapping and built atop one another. Everything mixed like an indistinguishable soup, and was about as appetizing as it was easy to digest.

Before long, another groan escaped her lips and Weiss could see the signs of surrender in Ruby's eyes.

 _Guess I have got no choice…_ "Ruby," she called out softly, taking a page from Yang's book. "How about… we play a game?"

The tell-tale twitches of those furry ears meant she definitely had the wolf's attention.

Reaching over and picking up the results of Ruby's last history exam, she noted the questions marked in red. A majority of them.

"We'll use this," she decided with a curt nod. "If you can give me the correct answer…" her voice trailed off coyly and successfully intrigued her partner. "…I'll give you something nice."

At Ruby's quizzical glance, Weiss hopped off her bed and made her way over, lightly licking her lips.

Stopping just in front of Ruby, she leaned down and just barely brushed her lips across her partner's own.

A spark that ran through Ruby was all Weiss would allow though. The moment she felt Ruby's skin bristle and the younger girl relaxing forward, she pulled away.

"First one is free," Weiss whispered huskily into Ruby's ears, smirking softly at her incredulous expression. Payback for when Ruby kept stealing kisses while she was studying.

Ruby took nearly thirty seconds to snap out of her stupor and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Glancing at the red marks on her test gave her slight pause. Her gaze strayed down to the tome in front of her.

"Ten… no, twenty minutes," she declared steely, willing to take extra time if it would assure her answers. Her face etched into a stern visage and she poured over the text with an intensity that made Weiss blush while imagining it was her skin Ruby was scrutinizing so closely.

Perhaps it was perverse to offer the proverbial 'carrot' to Ruby in this manner, but… Weiss reasoned that it provided a strong motivation for Ruby to keep studying. And a strong motivation for Weiss to cheer her on.

Minutes dragged by as Ruby focused on the words with laser precision.

At long last, Ruby snapped the book shut and looked up. Weiss could feel the determination rolling off of her like a red mist. Has Ruby ever been this resolute?

That thought almost scared her.

Looking down at the paper, she slowly began, "When were the four major cities of Remnant founded?"

…

An hour passed with Ruby answering slowly and deliberately. Every thought was checked and double-checked in her mind like Weiss taught her before she even opened her mouth to speak. She waited with bated breath as Weiss checked her final question.

"…Correct!" Weiss beamed, giggling at Ruby's excited 'Yes!' and fist pump.

Setting down the questions, Weiss saw the expectant look Ruby was giving her. A demure gaze as pink tinged her cheeks.

Weiss gulped. She knew she had promised but now consciously acting on it… It was different from their nightly forays where they naturally drifted closer and closer to each other…

Yet as Weiss was thinking that, she found herself leaning close enough to feel the warmth from Ruby's lips.

Only millimeters apart, yet Ruby refused to close the gap. A reminder to Weiss that it was 'her' promise - her gift for a job well done.

Before she could pass out from awkwardness, Weiss pressed forward and savored the softness that greeted her lips.

She could feel Ruby pushing back, angling slightly to better reach the source of pleasure. A quivering bundle on the verge of melting into her. All that time biding while studying seemed to be released at once and Ruby prevented any chance of shortchanging her reward when her hands gripped Weiss' wrists.

Upon breaking apart, they were breathless but held shy smiles.

Ruby was certainly happy if her light giggles were any indication. Still reeling from the rush of euphoria, Weiss realized that even if Ruby had gotten the questions wrong, she probably still have given Ruby the kiss as a reward for trying so hard.

But there was just something about 'earning' that kiss which made it feel all the more worthwhile.

Absolutely. Weiss made a promise that she needed to do this again. Not just for Ruby's sake, but for her as well if it meant she could enjoy the benefits of good grades and a little something extra.

Though she was a bit concerned about how often she spent short of breath, she decided it was worth it as long as she and Ruby kissed in moderation.

Looking up at her partner, she found Ruby staring at her intently.

"Ruby?"

Shivers shot through her spine as she sensed something was deeply wrong.

"…thirteen…" came the death-quiet whisper.

"What are you-?"

"If I gave you the correct answer…" Ruby repeated what Weiss had promised before. "You'll give me 'something nice.'"

"A-and we just-!" Weiss blushed and a wave of embarrassment and distress flowed through her. Did Ruby not consider that _nice_ enough?!

But her mind latched on to what Ruby just said. Answer. _Answer!_ Singular!

And Ruby just answered… thirteen questions…

Her eyes widened as the implications were made clear.

"H-hold on!" she held up a hand in distress. Her breathing had yet to even calm but Ruby-

But Ruby lunged and pushed Weiss backwards onto her bed, not caring about the creaking frame. Her eyes bored in to Weiss', paralyzing her like a prey about to be devoured.

Weiss had promised her reward, now she was intent on collecting.

"Wait-!" was all Weiss managed to eke out before she was silenced.

Forced to endure, Weiss felt her breath being sucked away with every second until time melded into oblivion.

To be fair… Weiss relented pretty easily and was soon lost to the waves of pleasure.

She was glad their room was secured just for the two of them because this was going to take a while. If so...

Bracing herself, she reciprocated as best she could, relishing the sweet moans coming from Ruby. By the time Ruby pushed herself up for air, Weiss could hear the shuddering from her partner. Peering up into those glassy silver irises framed by red-tipped hair and flushed skin which gazed down so gently and lovingly, Weiss realized...

...Ruby didn't need to kiss her to take her breath away.

* * *

 **Prompt: Study Session**

 **\- Thanks InductionMagnet!**

 **Hehe, I guess this chapter could also be called Make Out Session~**

 **There was going to be a small joke at the end where Yang's answer for 'When were the four major cities of Remnant founded?' was 'When did you last lose them?' Alternatively, 'A little after Ozpin's birthdate.' Couldn't work it in though, hehe~  
**

 **Hope that was fun. Please leave a suggestion or review and I'll see everyone next chapter!**


	8. To the Coming Year

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 8: To the Coming Year

"Has anyone seen Ruby?" Weiss entered their room with hands on her hips and a stern expression.

Blake and Yang looked at each other for a second and shrugged. Neither of them have seen her all day and while that wasn't strange in and of itself, it was already night out and Ruby would have returned or at least called them.

Not to mention, it was a night they had hoped to spend together.

Feeling slightly worried, Yang whipped out her scroll and pressed the button to call Ruby and waited.

…

As the seconds dragged on to the minute, Weiss and Blake could see Yang became increasingly agitated. Ruby usually answered her scroll almost immediately, especially when it was one of her own teammates ringing.

Before any of them could say anything, Blake held up a hand for silence. Her bow twitched as she stood up and walked around the room, keeping as quiet as she could. With a small frown, she tugged at the ribbon and loosened the bindings around her ears.

 _How easy it is now…_ Blake reflected as her ears wiggled slightly, enjoying the freedom. To think she could show her Faunus heritage so readily in front of her friends. Memories of when she first did so flickered in the back of her mind.

The hesitation. The fear.

Her closely guarded secret was revealed in a most cruel manner. Her ears confessed her race, her mask betrayed her sins. Fueled by necessity and desperation at her friends' reactions, she left without a single word. No explanations, no updates to her well being.

Yet, even when everything died down, none of them rejected her. Not just her ancestry, but also her connections with the White Fang. They even immediately braced to defend her the moment anyone tried to imply such.

Whatever anxieties she had regarding her past was slowly chipped away, and though the shadows that chained her to her past remained dark and deep, she couldn't help but feel as free as her ears were while in the comforts of their room, safe from judgement and harm.

And now her ears searched.

"…there…" she muttered and strode over to Ruby's pillow. Lifting the soft cushion, she found the silent but vibrating scroll.

Yang nearly bolted out the door before Weiss cried out, "Wait!"

"We need to know where each of us are covering to not waste time," Weiss closed her eyes to think. "Blake, you cover the first floor and grounds. Yang, you cover this floor. I'll ask around upstairs if anyone has seen her."

A nod of confirmation from each of them and Blake leaped immediately out the window, taking a short cut along the nearby tree all the way down.

Weiss shook her head and departed in a more refined manner, leaving Yang to knock on JNPR's door to ask if they knew anything.

Unfortunately, they hadn't, but they were more than willing to help look.

"That's okay guys, thanks," Yang waved as Jaune closed the door. She could see Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren sitting around a small table with cards splayed out on a board. No doubt they were playing and she didn't want to interrupt.

Spending time together and waiting for midnight. Weren't they supposed to be doing that too?

Just where was Ruby?

Somehow, she had gotten too used to the little bundle of energy. Never a quiet day when Ruby was involved.

 _Even when I just want a quiet day…_ Yang thought back wryly. Returning to Patch made her question many things. Questions that she wasn't sure she was ready for. The field. The forest. The… memories of that place…

Ruby always acted so earnestly - so honestly, yet she was an enigma. How much did she really know about her leader?

Enough. Every day she learned a little bit more. What Ruby liked, what Ruby disliked, the faces that she made.

And in so doing, she learned a bit more about herself.

Her quiet reminiscence was interrupted by her scroll. A letter icon popped up with Weiss' name.

 _Ruby was spotted heading to the roof of our dorm. I'm heading there now._ _Convene._

…

Weiss clicked her scroll shut, wondering if what she wrote was appropriate. She wanted Blake and Yang to meet her there in case Ruby had already left and they needed to plan their next steps.

Perhaps there was a better way to phrase it though. She knew that her texts and speeches could be construed as… commanding. It wouldn't be a far stretch for some to think she was condescending, even if she never meant it to sound like that. It was a simple matter of efficiency, a mindset instilled in her since birth.

Taking a pause in front of the door with her hand already on the latch, she thought back to how Ruby might have written the message. A silly thought that Ruby would be writing or speaking in third person slipped through her mind before it was quickly re-worded.

 _I'm heading to the roof! Meet you guys there!_

Friendlier perhaps, but the meaning was still the same. An order that didn't sound like an order. A subtle but personable imperative.

Weiss sighed deeply. Even though she could hear Ruby's voice chirping those words, to say them herself was a little hard to imagine.

She knew she had softened considerably since coming to Beacon. Compared to when their team was formed, she could scarcely recognize herself sometimes.

And after what had transpired over the summer…

She had to brace against a shudder. Was it from the cold chill that whipped at her the moment she opened the door? Or was it the memories dragged up from her train of thought?

Peering blearily around as the air stung her eyes, she found the gently rippling red of Ruby's cloak. She sat on a bench near the edge, looking out towards the dark horizon. Her back was turned and her ears didn't even so much as twitch as Weiss walked closer.

Taking her chance for the few minutes they would be alone, Weiss embraced Ruby from behind.

"…Weiss…" Ruby breathed out.

Leaning slightly forward, she whispered, "We were looking for you."

"I'm sorry…" came the soft murmur.

Weiss took her seat beside her partner, letting the wolf lean into her for warmth. As she felt Ruby's weight rest on her shoulder, her hand gently covered Ruby's until she felt those finger entwining her own.

Weiss was a bit worried as a downcast Ruby never boded well. But she knew better than to push her partner. She trusted that Ruby would tell her when she was ready.

No words were exchanged for a long while. Both were content to simply be beside each other.

Only after a shiver shook Weiss did Ruby look up with concern to see Weiss clearly cold but doing her best to maintain an air of composure as she always did.

With her free hand, Ruby deftly grabbed her fluttering cloak and threw it around Weiss. It barely made a difference, but the slight squeeze in her hand told Ruby how appreciative Weiss felt of the gesture.

Licking her lips lightly, Ruby began, "…I saw something scary today…"

"I saw all the times I hurt you this year…"

Weiss didn't say anything but she knew what Ruby really meant. Whenever Ruby got injured, they all suffered as well. Not physically, just emotionally. And that hurt more than any cut or bruise or broken bone.

"I saw the White Fang and… your dad again…"

Weiss drew in a sharp breath.

"But when I closed my eyes," Ruby continued. "I saw something even scarier."

"I saw you crying. I saw Yang hurting. I saw… Blake leaving…" Tears welled up as her voice trembled. "…we weren't a team anymore…"

"Oh Ruby…" Weiss breathed out before stroking Ruby's head gently.

She wouldn't allow it to show on her face, but the thought shocked her. Disbanded? It was far-fetched and yet… she couldn't deny that it was a very real possibility.

But…

That was neither here nor now.

"We're still here," Weiss reassured, drawing her handkerchief and dabbing at the corners of Ruby's eyes tenderly. Those fears were real and Weiss would never discredit them, but for now, she just needed to focus on Ruby.

"I know," Ruby managed a small smile. "It's silly but… Thanks for listening, Weiss."

The clattering latch announcing the arrival of Yang and Blake broke them from their thoughts.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Yang briskly strode over. Blake followed closely behind, concern as evident as her rosy cheeks from being outside too long.

"She just needed a moment alone," Weiss offered to help Ruby save face.

"Y-yeah," Ruby tried to calm her breathing again. "I… was just thinking about everything that happened this year. I guess it led to some pretty sad thoughts."

Blake and Yang nodded understandingly.

"You still need a minute?" Blake asked.

"I'll be fine," Ruby stood up and stretched, extending a hand to help Weiss up as well. "Sorry for disappearing so suddenly. Let's head back to our room."

So much had happened this year, so much laughter and tears. Time spent with friends and time spent alone. Sometimes it becomes more than overwhelming. Sometimes everything seems bleak and hopeless.

Learning of the White Fang's hatred, learning of Yang's past, learning of the atrocities Weiss' father had committed… every one of them seemed impossible to resolve.

Yet here they were. All of them still struggling to find an answer. Questioning what they should do, what can be done?

 _And that's why it's important…_ Ruby's gaze returned once more to the empty skyline for one last glance. _To smile to the coming year…_

… _But even better, is to smile with those who love you._

* * *

 **Extra:**

"Hey Yang," Blake called out, causing her partner to halt and turn around halfway up the stairs.

"What's up, Blake?"

There was a lot that Blake wanted to say, but after reminiscing and reflecting earlier, her only words were, "Thanks… for sticking by me."

"Heh," Yang chuckled. "What brought this on?"

Blake simply matched her smile and stepped up to level their footing. Her arms snaked behind Yang and pulled the blond close. She could feel the surprise from her partner, the sharp intake and her tensing back. Her fingers could feel the well defined muscles underneath the warm clothes.

The strength that stood beside her. That pulled her out of her spiral of self-doubt after facing her past sins once more.

"B-Blake?" Yang was taken aback, but when Blake remained silent, she did what came naturally and reciprocated the hug.

Yang wasn't sure how long they stayed together, but she wasn't going to complain. Feeling Blake so close was comforting. The heat between them seemed to swell.

By the time they broke apart, both looked a little flushed.

"Geez, you never answered me."

"Hmm?" Blake raised an eyebrow with a satisfied smirk. "Oh it was cold outside so I just wanted some extra warmth."

"…Seriously?" Yang pouted with disbelief.

"Of course," Blake spun around and headed up the stairs first, pressing against the door to open it. She hid the coy gleam in her eyes, her smirk fading to something far more tender now that Yang couldn't see her face. And she was glad she could blame her rosy cheeks on the cold winter air if anyone asked.

* * *

 **Happy New Years everyone!**

 **This year had a lot of ups and downs, but the important thing is to keep walking forward to a better tomorrow.  
**

 **As for team RWBY, they spent a fun night full of good food, good company, and plenty of hugs all warm and safe.**

 **Now what should be the first chapter of the new year?**

 **My well wishes to everyone~ Please stay safe and happy and I'll see you next year!**


	9. Club Activities

**Welcome to the new year everyone!**

 **Let's kick things off right with a fun chapter.**

 **And as always, please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 9: Club Activities

Beacon hosted a wide variety of clubs and extracurricular activities to stimulate physical and mental grow as well as facilitate opportunities to connect and develop bonds with fellow peers.

"And that's why I signed us up!" Ruby declared cheerfully one morning.

"What did you sign us up for?" Weiss asked slowly, her eyes narrowing after Ruby more or less recited a Beacon recruitment brochure.

"Today, we're going to be trying out some new clubs!"

Blake finally lifted her gaze from her book, realizing that sounded like she was going to get roped in regardless of willingness. Nevertheless, if she wanted to spend her day in bed, she needed to appeal to her leader. "But Ruby, we already have our own clubs."

As requisites, each of them were involved in at least one elective that pertained to their fighting styles or Semblance. Most notably, Yang and Weiss took to boxing and fencing respectively. With a myriad of styles, weapons, and techniques each student brought to their team, these clubs provided a way to exchange ideas and innovations to help each improve their roles as well as maintain peak physical conditions for their missions.

Blake had a less strict discipline and her club activities tended towards obstacle course challenges with targets to train quick thinking and ingenuity. Surprise events were common and tested how well each student could react to sudden stimuli and almost everything was considered fair play.

Which left Ruby… not to really belong to any elective in particular. Initially, her professors recommended the various track teams as it lined well with developing her Semblance, however issues quickly arose once Ruby competed. There had been accusations of teleportation, unnerving of the other members, and one incident where the ventilation system got clogged up with rose petals and mayonnaise.

Yet that had not stopped a pseudo-club from forming around her. Quite recently, several freshmen formed a little group who tried to keep up with her as she ran across campus. Results have been less than laudable but they weren't bothering her so they've been left alone for now.

Ruby nodded thoughtfully. "And sometimes Weiss goes skating and you do midnight ninja… stuff."

Stealth training, but Blake didn't feel up to correcting her leader.

"This is basically like that, only we're going to have fun today!" Ruby pulled out her scroll and showed them a list. "Have you even seen all the stuff we can do?"

"Well, you have a point," Yang agreed as she skimmed the list. Most of them were normal sports meant more for recreation than actively being used for combat training. "Which one do you want to do, Snow Cone?"

The moment Blake heard Weiss' pensive "Hmm…", she knew the vote had been cast.

* * *

"Might as well do something useful," Weiss looked at the imposing cliff-face before her. Carefully, she tugged on two ropes, making sure they were secure. Everything else was checked and double-checked already. Nothing was forgotten. Their gear was laid out and she ran through the safety guidelines mentally once again.

"Ready Ruby?" she called to her partner.

"You say something Weiss?" Ruby's voice answered distantly from high above her.

Craning her neck up, Weiss spotted a speck of red peeking out from the upper edge. Without waiting for Weiss at all, Ruby had already scaled the rocky wall.

To Ruby, this was nothing compared to what she climbed in Atlas. Footholds and handholds were clearly visible, and even if there weren't any, she could have always made her own.

"We were supposed to go up together!" Weiss complained.

Silence followed and was only punctuated by a meek, "Oops…"

A sharp ding resounded and Weiss narrowed her eyes to see Ruby rapidly descending via rappelling. The rope above her remained fixed and taut, giggles of joy accompanied the tapping of her soles against the stony surface.

Once Ruby reached the bottom, she took a couple of quick breaths from the exhilaration.

"Sorry Weiss," she apologized. "I anchored a piton on top so we could go together now if you want."

Strangely, Weiss was looking away and Ruby feared she had upset her partner by going off on her own.

"…We should do something else," Weiss spoke lowly, walking away.

She refused to face Ruby. She couldn't.

She knew they had forgotten something important… they didn't change out of their combat skirts.

* * *

"We have a bowling alley?!"

Yang's power rolls, devastating but controlled, scored strike after strike while Blake's crafty spin techniques netted her second-place on the leaderboard.

Weiss consoled Ruby by patting her back after the wolf lost several balls to the gutter.

* * *

Despite being initially opposed at first, Blake had to admit she had fun. Though she and Yang left Weiss and Ruby alone while they took another section of the cliff, enjoying a leisurely climb with her partner was relaxing and nice. She also certainly couldn't complain about her score in bowling.

But when it came to her time to choose, she wanted something a bit less strenuous. She still wanted to finish her book without being dead tired.

Stopping at a random spot on the list, she saw 'Tennis'.

Not wanting to run back and forth with a hefty racket, she almost strayed away until she realized an alternative.

"Let's try badminton."

Beacon's gymnasium had many playing fields that could be activated, from rocky terrain to tennis courts. Luckily, badminton was on the list and no one else was using the gym so they borrowed it for a quick game.

Half an hour into the game and things seemed to be going fine.

Their rackets were far lighter and each stroke emphasized more towards technique than pure power. That allowed Weiss and Ruby to return even Yang's strongest serves.

None of them were exceptionally good and only a few points had been scored for either side.

That was when Yang had to ruin everything.

"How about a little wager?" Yang called out cockily when they took a break after she and Blake scored eleven points, two more than Ruby and Weiss.

"What kind?" Weiss asked warily.

Yang shrugged. "Something embarrassing but light? I don't know, a penalty game?"

At the word 'game', Ruby's ears perked up.

"You know we're behind in points, right?" Weiss scoffed at her partner, already realizing her intentions.

"All we have to do is score more," Ruby returned confidently. She hadn't been playing too well and was still getting used to aiming the birdie back within bounds. However, she has improved slowly as the game progressed.

Weiss still seemed doubtful while taking a sip from her water bottle, so Yang gave her a nudge.

"It's okay, Ruby," Yang slung an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "It could just be between us. How about loser has to…"

Yang's whispers escaped Weiss, but she could see Ruby's ears and tail snapping up comically.

"Eh?!" Ruby cutely squeaked.

"And you can't tell Weiss about it," Yang placed a finger to her lips before walking back to her side of the court along with Blake.

Blake blinked when Yang firmly gripped her shoulder with determination burning in her eyes.

"Okay, losing is no longer an option." She flashed a grin. "Not like we ever were."

Amber eyes blinked. Blake decided against eavesdropping earlier, but curiosity was quickly getting to her. Not only that, she wondered if Yang didn't realize what she just said was definitely a death flag.

Across from them, Weiss was demanding Ruby tell her what Yang had said, but the wolf adamantly refused. Instead, Ruby's knees bent slightly as her eyes locked on Blake.

Unnerved, Blake gulped. She could feel something shift.

Wishing to end things quickly, Blake sent the shuttlecock towards Ruby but just out of her reach.

Thus she was shocked when Ruby sent it back twice as fast.

One bounce on their side while she was surprised was all the automated scoring system needed to tick Ruby and Weiss up by one.

But there was no cheer or laugh or giggle from their opponent. Ruby's facade remained still even as red petals drifted about.

"Hey! No fair!" Yang complained, catching Weiss' serve and sending it back. Weiss probably agreed but said nothing.

As the shuttlecock approached Blake, she aimed low and forced the return to barely clear the net.

However, Ruby intercepted immediately and sent it sharply down where neither Blake nor Yang nor anyone without super speed could have caught it.

Seeing this, Yang's eyes narrowed and Blake could feel the heat rolling off of her.

Yang's serve… was by all intents illegal.

Instead of hitting it with her racket, Yang opted to punch the birdie straight across. Even without her gauntlets, a trail of fire followed forcing Weiss to sidestep and try to swing at it. The mesh burned through upon impact and the birdie landed just behind her, right where Yang drove it.

Scowling, Weiss tossed the birdie to Ruby and stormed off to fetch another racket. Once she returned and play resumed, she looked as resolved as Ruby to win even without knowing what the wager was.

Ruby's serve was quick, but Yang once again punched it back at full force with fires blazing.

Weiss took careful aim… and flicked her racket with expert precision. The strike connected and a brilliant flash nearly blinded them. Blake barely saw the streak of light pass her and bounce on the ground.

Hovering in front of Weiss' racket was a pale glyph, gently rotating as if taunting her and Yang.

Weiss couldn't hide her smirk as the game started flowing in their favor. Point after point was pinged on the leaderboard. Blake and Yang struggled to simply return the birdie each time.

 _How childish_ , Blake thought despite losing yet another point. To degrade to using their Semblances, or in Yang's case just ignoring the rules, just to win.

Yet…seeing her partner breathe heavily, sweat glistening and dripping from her hair, eyes steely ahead in anticipation of where the next serve will come from, Blake made her decision.

The moment her racket struck the birdie, she stepped forward as another her diverged and both strokes followed through sending two nearly identical birdies back.

Surprised and scrambling to figure out which one was real, Ruby and Weiss tried to hit the same birdie only to find it phasing through their strings. The real one plonked on the ground right as they realized their mistake.

Yang stared at her incredulously before switching to a feral grin.

The game after that devolved further and further away from actual badminton. Both sides raced to victory using every trick and tactic they could think of. Once caught up in the thrill, even Blake gave it her all and summoned clone after clone to misdirect and extend her reach.

After a grueling two hours with neither side relenting, all four girls were heaving and utterly drenched. Their hair and clothes were in disarray, their rackets and fists scuffed, and their Auras spent.

Both sides were tied at 29 to 29. This was the winning point.

Ruby pulled her arm back, ready to serve. Though drained, she could tell that she was still steadier than her friends. In a drawn out rally, she could still keep going while forcing Blake and Yang to retire out of exhaustion.

But what kind of friend would she be then?

She smiled. They had given it their all and played sincerely, even more so that they took the time to play with her today by her own request. Sure, this in no way or form bore any resemblance to badminton, but they all had fun.

Losing… would be embarrassing, but she wouldn't mind it so much after tiring herself out like this. At the same time, she couldn't just throw the match. That would have insulted all of the hard work each of them had played.

With only one option, Ruby let go of the birdie, and flicked her racket up in a beautiful stroke. So gentle yet the birdie arced into the air, disappearing into the lights above the court.

"Luck is a big part of games," Ruby panted, ignoring that most competitive sports tried to limit the influence of luck in the interest of testing skill. "So are you feeling lucky?"

A cold silence washed over them as they waited with bated breath.

And then! Nothing happened.

Confused, Ruby looked up and shielded her eyes against the glaring lights.

"I think… it got stuck on the rafters…"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang face-faulted with a ground shaking thud.

* * *

 **Extra:**

Several days later, Weiss was walking back to their dorm when she heard voices coming from beyond the door.

"You don't have to do this Ruby," came Yang's slightly muffled voice. "You didn't lose."

"But I did lose the birdie," Ruby answered her. "…and… I want to try it…"

"…Okay, ready?"

"Yeah…"

Weiss was barely aware that she was pressing one ear against the door to try and hear better.

"… … … HIE!"

Ruby's sharp squeal made Weiss jump and she immediately barged in.

"What is going on in here?!"

"W-Weiss?!"

Red swept and circled the bed. Once it settled, Weiss saw the familiar cloak wrapped protectively around a blushing and teary eyed Ruby.

Yang sat with both hands held up in shock and surprise as if she had suddenly recoiled from a hot stove.

Taking a step forward, Weiss noticed a dark fabric on the bed. It took her only a moment to realize it was Ruby's top.

In an instant, Ruby grabbed her top and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Weiss could only gape uselessly at Yang. All words were lost as her mind tried to focus on the figure beneath that cloak.

* * *

 **Prompt: Club activities. Maybe badminton?**

 **\- Thanks InductionMagnet! I randomly picked two other clubs as well, but Beacon probably have dozens.**

 **Blake made the fatal mistake of thinking badminton was just a lighter version of tennis. Both are physically and mentally taxing, some may argue badminton even more so.**

 **Regrets! If only Ruby had a gun I could have written some fun events down at the range~ Ah well, maybe one day~**

 **And as for the penalty game… we'll see eventually. I kind of want it to be it's own little chapter. Hehe~ I wonder if anyone can guess what it was.**

 **Please comment or review if you like and I'll see everyone next chapter!**


	10. Temporary

**Time to see if your guesses were right!  
**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 10: Temporary

For the next few days, Ruby kept avoiding Weiss. Normally, Weiss would have said such an endeavor was futile considering that they roomed together, attended classes together, and were partners.

Yet despite that, Ruby was somehow quite successful.

What started as a small imperceivable effect grew and grew until Weiss could not longer ignore Ruby's actions. Awake before everyone else, leaving class the moment of dismissal, using her completely unfair speed to leave Weiss behind in the dust every waking moment - Weiss had enough!

"This is all your fault!" she pointed and accused Yang.

"Me?" Yang grinned. "I'm not the one Ruby keeps avoiding, Snowflake."

That much Weiss had to concede. Ruby interacted with everyone else normally enough. Reading with Blake, training with team JNPR… Weiss had even caught her whispering to Yang just a day after they were… doing something…

"Maybe a week?" Yang had answered Ruby's quiet question.

"A week?!" Ruby wailed before she noticed Weiss and rushed off.

What were they doing when Weiss had caught them?

She wasn't sure, but she was certain everything led back to that.

"So then tell me what's going on Yang, or else!" she snarled threateningly.

Unfortunately, Yang tended not to be fazed by short girls trying to act big.

Plus, Yang had the golden opportunity to see how cutely Ruby flustered and to enjoy how frustrated Weiss got trying to figure everything out. She wasn't going to stop a good thing.

So she simply gave a cryptic smirk. Patting Weiss' shoulder as she left, Yang hinted, "Ruby might have the right idea. Maybe I should do the same if it got my own partner this interested, haha~"

Only Yang's echoing laugh and a very confused Weiss was left behind.

* * *

"Okay Weiss, go over what you know," Weiss muttered to herself while sitting on her bed. She held a small notepad with scribbles of her observations.

Whatever was up with Ruby, it had something to do with her back. Despite being a predator and well versed in stealth, Ruby barely hid her emotions once around friends.

This has led to some rather hilarious games and Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the memories of playing Old Maid with Ruby and being able to guess which cards she held based on her ears and expressions.

Suffice to say, her partner was pretty transparent, metaphorically speaking of course.

Recently, she always whipped around to face Weiss and sometimes even flinched when Weiss managed to sneak up on her from behind. A difficult task to be sure but made so much simpler since Ruby has been distracted.

Transparent behaviors aside, Weiss still couldn't see through that blasted cloak. It furled and waved as if taunting her like a matador's muleta.

However… Weiss couldn't just bring herself to sneak a peek at her own partner. There had been plenty of opportunities from the changing room after physical training where Ruby waited until she thought everyone had already left before undressing to nights where Ruby relaxed her guard after falling into a deep slumber.

She hadn't snuck into Weiss' bed again, but Weiss could still see the thin frame across from where she laid. Sometimes Ruby would toss and turn in the middle of the night and her back would face the drowsy heiress.

How easy it would be to quietly tiptoe near and lift- !

Weiss' thoughts snapped back and she cringed at how creepy she felt whenever her curiosity rose. This… sneaking around. Stealing glances at her partner, invading her privacy like this…

"…what am I doing?" she questioned as she slumped and fell backwards onto her bed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Weiss, the bathroom door opened and Ruby entered, freshly dressed in her pajamas.

She nearly flinched and prepared to bolt away the moment she realized she was not alone, but when she noticed Weiss was just lying on her bed with one arm draped across her eyes, all thoughts of escaping were dispelled and she hurried over.

Her scuffling alerted Weiss who promptly sat up, surprised that someone had been here before her.

"Ruby," she breathed out softly. This was the first time in days where Ruby had approached her instead of running away.

"H-hey…" Ruby wavered. Her eyes searched Weiss' to try and make certain her partner was fine.

Weiss only needed a moment to understand what Ruby was trying to do and immediately moved to assuage her worries.

 _I'm fine_ , were the words she wanted to say and yet couldn't.

She loathed to admit it, but not knowing was eating her up inside.

Or rather, Ruby not telling her… Ruby running away from her… …

"Is it really that bad?" she asked instead. "That embarrassing?"

No answer.

Ruby simply lowered her head, her ears flattening. She knew how her actions must have affected Weiss.

She knew Weiss would never pry that deep. Not without a heavy and guilty conscience.

Wasn't that what Weiss was feeling now? Wasn't she suffering because of what Ruby has done?

How...

…

Weiss watched as Ruby turned around without answering and she smiled self-condescendingly. Of course it was embarrassing. Why else would Ruby have been avoiding her all this time?

She would just have to give up. Wanting to know wasn't worth discomforting Ruby. Besides, her curiosity would eventually fade and she would forget.

A soft rustle reached her ears and her head snapped up to see Ruby gazing back shyly, her face aflame. Her arms were crossed and her fingers tightly gripped the fabric of her top.

Slowly, she lifted and presented Weiss a view she would not soon forget.

Tiny trembles ran through a frail frame that belied a conditioned huntress. Slender and trim. Milky smooth skin and toned muscles, the gentle curves of her torso that reached towards her hips.

And in the small of her back… was a tiny white snowflake.

* * *

 **Extra:**

Yang was somewhat surprised when Ruby approached her after their game. Ruby hadn't 'lost' but was still interested in what Yang had suggested.

A temporary tattoo that the victor chose. Yang was just going to scribble something childish like 'Hug me or Fight me' on Ruby's arm or hand. Either that or some kind of awesome tribal decals. She didn't tell Ruby what design she was planning or where it would go and _might_ have also implied before the bet that Ruby would have to show it off to Blake and Weiss.

Still, since neither side won but Ruby still wanted to try it, she got to pick the design.

Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, she chose Weiss' emblem. Small and inconspicuous since it would be on her back. Yet somehow, it was more embarrassing than anything Yang was willing to suggest to her innocent little sister.

For the implications, whether or not Ruby realized them, flagged clearly to Yang.

After all, their own emblems were emblazoned on what was theirs.

* * *

 **So that was the penalty! Pretty childish and innocent. I liked everyone's guesses and I think the most was for a massage? Hehe~ not bad and certainly I'd like to do a chapter about that. Ahh, I want a massage now too~**

 **I also drew something for this scene over on my tumblr, so take a look if you'd like.**

 **Please tell me what you think and I'll see you next time.**


	11. Leader's Task

**Pretty short, but please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 11: Leader's Task

"I'm in position!" Weiss' voice called out.

Without moving, Ruby mentally mapped where she and her teammates hid. Even when she only had a few minutes to study the location's layout before being deployed, her eyes searched for any and every vantage point they could use.

She wasn't the only one.

With near synchronized precision, the moment their boots touched the ground, each of them sped off in different directions.

Ruby kept pace with Yang for the first few dozen meters and took the vanguard before slipping aside to scout out ahead from a different angle. Grouping together would have made them too easy of a target.

No words needed to be exchanged and each of them trusted the others to play their parts.

Weiss' signal was quickly followed by Blake's and barely a minute later, Ruby heard the violent explosions that could only have been Yang.

 _Good_. Ruby thought as she crept around, trading speed for stealth.

If Yang was already engaged, then meant their enemies will be more distracted. Which meant Ruby was free to roam as she wished.

There was no need to worry about Yang, no need to keep a constant eye on her. Ruby trusted her sister could handle whatever was brave enough to attack head on, but even more than that-

Another blast was perforated by bullets.

\- Blake kept an even closer eye on her partner.

While Yang was confident to batter through the front lines while taking hits, Blake was never far behind and supported with cover fire and debilitating any enemy that strayed near enough.

A straightforward formation, but one that suited them well. Few words had to be communicated for something so simple, fewer hesitations for anyone to take advantage of.

Returning to her task, Ruby cautiously kept her eyes and ears alert for any changes in the scenery.

Oddly, nothing confronted her. For the next few minutes, only the distant sounds of combat kept her company.

Strange… and unnatural. Her instincts flared up, slowly becoming unnerved.

Of course, that was the strategy. Was it… appropriate to worry when everything went according to plan?

Not running into anyone because Yang and Blake were diverting them… but what about Weiss?

"W-Weiss?" Ruby called out.

Silence.

Her ears pricked and she tried to listen hard as if her hope would have made a difference.

"Weiss?" she called out louder. Perhaps a little too loud.

"…Busy!" Ruby heard through gritted teeth. The clatter and pings of bullets crashing against metal was all Ruby needed to know her partner was pinned under heavy fire.

Silver eyes widened and everything blurred as Ruby whipped her head around to face where Weiss was positioned.

Critical mistake.

A flash of mottled grey and the realization that she forgot her duties as a leader, forgot the mission and task she had. Forgot to trust her teammates to handle their own.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw the stock of a rifle descend.

And all was black.

…

…

Rushing over to where her partner was, Ruby found Weiss with brow scrunched up and fingers rapid-firing buttons on her controller.

"Why! Won't! You! ….RRRRGGGGHHH!" An unladylike growl rippled as numerous shots painted the screen red.

"Aww… too bad, Weiss," Ruby consoled with a gentle hand on Weiss' trembling shoulders.

To be fair, neither of them had been really good and Ruby had to suppress a giggle at remembering how Weiss keep running into walls at first and complaining about pixelated textures. Her own movements hadn't been much better, but at least she figured out how look down the aiming scope!

Still unused to firearms, Ruby picked the one that would require her to use it least: the sniper rifle. It felt… fitting somehow.

Even within a virtual world, there were so many variables to take note of. Distance, angle, wind direction, fall off, and predicting the target's movement were all initial considerations. Learning to use one for real would require months of practice and years of dedication for true mastery. Just like any other art.

For now though, it seemed their inexperience led to their downfall as Yang and Blake quickly succumbed to overwhelming numbers outflanking them.

"Gah! We'll do better next time," Yang grinned and quickly typed a parting message to the game.

"Yes, well," Weiss huffed, glancing at the clock on their wall. "As fun as this… excursion was, I hope everyone finished their homework before playing?" Her tone was leveled, but mostly at Ruby.

Nothing accusatory, but considering that Ruby had more to do than the rest of them, she couldn't help but be concern about their leader's schedule management.

"O-of course!" Ruby puffed up proudly. "I even did it all by myself this week!"

While Weiss would often offer her assistance, Ruby had been steadily getting better and started asserting that she should be completing her tasks on her own.

For her efforts, Ruby received a satisfied nod of approval from Weiss and beamed in turn.

* * *

 **Extra:**

In addition to their regular work loads, the leaders of each team had higher expectations with weekly and monthly reports on the progress of not only themselves and their teammates, but the development of overall strategies, tactics, and teamwork.

Glydna looked at the reports on her desk. Her expression turned dark even as the light smile remained a chilling crack.

"It seems I have a few students to… lecture."

Ruby's report read succinctly:

 _Built up trust this weekend. Weiss kept running into walls. We still did pretty good. We'll definitely win the next game._

And below that was what seemed to be a draft team JNPR accidentally submitted.

' _We hit it harder!'_ in Jaune's handwriting was lightly crossed out with notes in Pyrrha's penmanship indicating, _'That's not a strategy, Jaune. That's a cry of desperation.'_

* * *

 **What does a leader actually do?**

 **At one point I had Weiss pulling her controller out and another I had her throwing it out the window, but I figured that was a bit much for Miss Prim and Proper of team RWBY. Hehe~**

 **See everyone next chapter!**


	12. Needing

**Ahhhh~! Work so busy!**

 **I might be projecting my desires for a restful weekend here, hehe~**

 **Just some lighthearted fun and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Needing

Quiet and still. Blake yawned easily in the morning calm, a deep breath to awaken her mind. Even though sunrise was about two hours ago and by now lit everything in a warming glow, the air still remained cool, especially in their room.

Weekends were meant for relaxation and she fully intended to do just so- no, 'needed' to do so. Last time, Ruby had dragged them out to exercise and try new clubs and while Blake enjoyed herself, this time Ruby was nowhere to be found.

Blake knew exactly where her leader was: detention. Along with Jaune apparently for 'less than satisfactory team reports', as Glynda chastised them. All week they had been forced to take supplementary lessons and lectures to build their lacking skills and this detention was to be punishment for dereliction of duties.

But Ruby was not the only teammate absent. Weiss had left at the crack of dawn herself to… wherever. Blake had no idea where the heiress had snuck off to, but if she had to hazard a guess, her destination would most likely be the library or the training grounds. If there was one thing Weiss hated, it was time ill-spent.

That kind of dedication and determination was admirable, Blake had to admit.

And while she could have gotten up just as early to train or study, she rather enjoyed the soft fabric beneath her. They were simple and clean, and made her feel the same all through the night as her fingers lightly traced in her sleep. With such soothing sheets, it was hard to let go of her dreams and wake up.

Yet slightly sitting up, she looked over to where her partner still slumbered.

Yang laid sprawled with her limbs tangled by bedding. A truly praiseworthy rest as it seemed like nothing would rouse her.

Bright orange caught Blake's eyes as she watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her partner chest.

So… steady and… hypn-… …

…

Soft and warm, her fingers twitched.

Where… where was it?

In a phantasmic haze, she could feel her arms shifting, her hands searching.

A soft and airy warmth that danced on her skin now eluded her.

Frustrating.

Like an itch she couldn't quite reach… no, more like a stress ball that kept rolling just beyond her fingertips.

An incessant chase. Dull and lethargic.

So why were her hands so restless? As if snared by an urge insatiable.

Grip and release. A strange familiarity washed over her.

Euphoria and nostalgia.

Firm but not tight.

A pillowy softness… engulfing…

…

Upon the light caressing her face, Yang's eyes slowly opened. Weekends were meant for sleeping in and her bed was perfectly positioned for the gentlest alarm clock: the near noon sun.

Oddly, her movements this midday felt… constricted. Heavy.

It didn't take her long to find a mess of black hair draping over her chest.

"What the-?" Yang half-chuckled with a wry grin.

From the careless sheets that trailed off Blake's bed onto the ground, Yang could surmise her partner must have slept-crawled following the sunlight that panned from one side of the room to the other.

Which led to her current predicament of being pinned by the sleeping kitten.

Not only that, Yang had to suppress a jolt as she felt pinpricks along her skin.

She had to crane her neck a little, making sure to keep the rest of her body as still as possible, before she found Blake's hands lightly flexing and releasing. Well trimmed nails bit into Yang's skin, a few in rather sensitive areas beneath her thin top.

An arm lifted instinctively to push Blake off, but froze the moment Yang faced that peaceful countenance, devoid of worries and fear.

 _Blake 'needed' this_ , Yang realized. She had never seen such contentedness, such... openness from the most reclusive member of their team.

Her arm dropped down uselessly.

Warring with herself for only a moment, Yang sighed and tried to get comfortable. A bit of a task as she continued to be acutely aware of just where Blake was pinching in her sleep.

Her eyes closed and to help herself relax, she softly stroked the top of Blake's head, occasionally flicking her ears.

The day was already half over but… maybe she could sleep in just a little longer.

* * *

 **I think Blake might let some of her feline tendencies out when her guard is lowered. Only when she feels extremely safe though~**

 **Please tell me what you think, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	13. Too Sweet

**Welcome back and please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 13: Too Sweet

Aside from meals provided at the cafeteria, Beacon was well equipped with cooking stations near the dorms. This allowed students to customize their diets to reach optimal health and in case anyone had specific nutritional needs. Students were expected to maintain their fitness and of the basics is good food.

However, Weiss dressed in a simple white apron and with hair tied back in a matching kerchief had another purpose in mind.

On the countertop splayed the cookbook she purchased from Tukson. A rather simpering read with flowery script and cute pastel colors to compliment the dark, rich tones of the confections and pastries; yet it also contained short commentaries and notes on the history or trivia of each recipe, including what they represented.

Weiss nearly sneered at how many were for improving relationships… were she not present for that expressed purpose.

A year has passed since she formed a team. A year since meeting her partner and leader. A year…

She knew she could be… difficult to deal with. Her own flaws were not hidden from her and have more than once clashed with her teammates. Nevertheless, they've stuck together despite her shortcomings.

More than that, Ruby has been… indescribable. More than just a leader, more than just a partner, more than just a friend…

Of course, she would want to thank Yang and Blake as well, and she will. But she wanted to thank Ruby first. For always being there for her. For always letting her be… her.

Blue eyes skimmed the pages before lingering on a pound cake. Elegant in its simplicity and allowance for unique finishing touches. Best of all, the base was easy enough for her to make with relatively fewer steps and a ratio of 1:1:1:1 for the main ingredients.

Measuring them out into specific portions before mixing made double checking much easier. Separating the eggs proved troublesome though when she accidentally broke the membrane and the yolk ran everywhere.

She could have separated it using her bare hands but the sliminess made her hesitate.

Instead, she poured the yolk back and forth between its egg shell until she was satisfied with the remaining whites. Unfortunately, one yolk snagged on a jagged edge and spilled into the bowl below forcing her to scrap half of the work and start over again, though the mixed contents later made a very nice omelette.

With the minor incident behind her, Weiss was able to mix and settle the batter with relative ease. All that was left was to put it into the oven.

While it baked, Weiss searched around for a sauce pan to make a glaze for the cake. A sugar glaze would compliment nicely, especially considering Ruby's sweet-tooth. Strawberries were considered, but Weiss felt Ruby would have welcomed some diversity and so brought along several other fruits just in case.

Yet everything would be fruitless if she could not find the pan. A thorough rummage later, involving cataloging and inventorying everything since it kept bothering her the longer she searched, revealed that not only was the pan missing, but so was the portable burner. Not that Weiss needed the burner since the stovetop would work, but she clicked her tongue in annoyance at the nerve of some student's disregard for proper communal etiquette.

Unable to locate the pan, Weiss was forced to commandeer one from another station. Her morals and ethics waged against her practicality. She had not submitted a request to use another station's equipment, there was no accountability, which was probably what resulted in her current missing pot predicament, and this could potentially inconvenience someone else if they should need it.

Perhaps it was silly, but her strict upbringing demanded a certain amount of decorum.

Nevertheless, left with no other options, Weiss strode over to the nearest station and started raiding its pantry for a spare pot.

Shiftily glancing around as if someone was going to reprimand her, Weiss snuck back and continued working. Hopefully with no more distractions.

…

By the time Weiss returned to her dorm, dinner was already over. Blake and Yang were probably enjoying their post-meal showers before bed, which meant this would be the best time to give Ruby her present.

Fingers curled around the pink cloth wrapped cake in her hands, wrinkling it slightly.

 _If Ruby is in right now._ Her more cynical voice reminded her.

Shaking her head ruefully, she opened the door and stepped into the room to find her partner curled up on her chair.

"Weiss!" Ruby greeted cheerfully and waved her over.

As she neared, Weiss sniffed an overwhelming aroma. Sweet overpowering a slight bitterness.

"What are you doing?" she quirked an eyebrow at Ruby's widening grin.

Swiveling the chair, Ruby revealed the apparatus behind her and Weiss gaped.

A small portable burner was heating up a sauce pan and the comforting scent of chocolate and milk waft warmly from its top.

"I was waiting for you to get back," Ruby murmured shyly. "I didn't see you all day so I thought you might be busy and would like something warm to drink and-"

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss interrupted her rambling with a small smile.

After pulling up a chair and taking a seat, she placed her present on the table, drawing a curious look from Ruby.

Coughing lightly into her hand to clear her throat, Weiss spoke softly, "As a token of my thanks for being a good leader and partner, I wanted to make you a gift."

A snort made her look up to find Ruby with hands clamped around her mouth trying her hardest not to giggle.

"You're always *snrk* so serious," snickered Ruby.

Weiss huffed and folded her arms.

"Sorry Weiss," Ruby beamed good-naturedly. "Thank you. Really."

"I don't know how well cake will go with hot chocolate though," Weiss frowned.

"It'll be fine~" Ruby sang. "Food tastes better when shared it with you anyways."

Weiss watched as Ruby poured some milk into the pan and crumbled in a bar of chocolate. Instead of using a spoon to stir, she broke a long, thinner piece and dipped it into the quickly sweetening drink.

"What? It's fun," Ruby shrugged. "Makes it more chocolate-y and tastes better!"

"I thought sharing it with me made it taste better?" Weiss teased.

"And now, it's double-better and will be awesome!" Ruby rolled on without missing a beat.

At Weiss' unconvinced expression, Ruby held out another narrow bar for Weiss to try.

Even if it threw the measurements off and wouldn't mix as homogeneously, Weiss had to admit, there was a certain… charm to it.

Or maybe it was because Ruby looked to be having so much fun while stirring.

Letting Ruby unwrap the cake once the drinks were almost done, the younger girl squealed and nearly drooled. The pound cake's glaze cracked and shimmered as Weiss carefully sliced a small portion for each of them.

Too sweet.

While the cake and hot chocolate were fine on their own, their flavors combined was a bit too overwhelming.

At least Ruby seemed to like it. And that was all that really mattered.

With them being alone together, Weiss took her chance.

She leaned down slightly and licked a stray smear of chocolate on Ruby's lips, smirking at the luminescent face after pulling away. "Much too sweet~"

* * *

 **So the working theme was: Weiss privately pilfers a pot and plots to produce pastries per her partner's palate.**

 **Originally, this scene was going to have Weiss fail numerous times at cooking and sampling her creations making her too full thus unable to join Ruby. But the "social elite can't cook" trope is a little overdone. Plus, this was cuter~**

 **Hope you have a sweet-filled day, please leave a comment, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	14. Question of Ability

**Dug this up from pretty far back.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 14: Question of Ability

Yang knew when someone was checking her out. Not to be too vain, but her looks and temper always turned heads as she walked by. A mere fact of life. The familiar sensation of eyes tracing her figure and movements were both comforting and concerning.

Unease shrouded her heart because she did not know who or what was watching; confidence burned because now she was aware and will incinerate anything or anyone who wanted to mess with her.

So imagine her surprise when she suddenly turned, only to find piercing blue eyes widening in shock.

For a moment, they were silent.

"So…" Yang drawled and placed a hand on her hip with a cocky smile. "Mind telling me why you keep ogling me, Princess?"

"Urk!" Weiss nearly took a step back. "I do not ogle!"

"Leer, gawk, whatever you want to call it," chuckled Yang. Her smile curled into a smirk, "Better question. Like what you see?"

That certainly made Weiss sputter and recoil.

Cheeks reddened, but Weiss coughed into her hand and recomposed herself quickly. "If you must know, I was simply admiring your musculature," she clarified.

Before Yang could ponder too long on what was just said, Weiss pushed forward, "You were heading to the gym, right?"

"Yes…" Yang answered warily.

"Do you…" Weiss trailed off and looked away. "Would you… help me?"

…

Once at the gym, they took to their respective lockers and changed into more appropriate exercising attires.

Yang felt the gaze upon her again. A heat that flashed across her skin and would fade immediately if she so much as shifted.

Best thing to do was ignore it for now. Besides, she had more to think about.

Weiss asking for help was rare and piqued Yang's curiosity. The usually haughty heiress hated showing weakness in front of others, a sentiment Yang shared.

 _So what drove her to ask this?_ Yang wondered as she waited for Weiss to finish.

A few friends from Signal passed by and invited her to join them.

"Nah, helping out a friend today," she waved them off.

Weiss walked up to her shortly afterwards, dressed in form-fitting activewear. A good choice, Yang noted, though it meant Weiss was looking for a serious workout and not just basic training. Her white hair was tied up neatly as always with a scrunchie, only now without the decorative crown of spikes.

Deciding not to push her teammate too forward, Yang opted to let Weiss approach her with what she wanted to do.

"Hmm?" Weiss tilted her head slightly. "I'll just go along with you. You usually begin with light stretches, into jogging and other cardio, punctuated with deeper stretches, before moving into strength and core training."

"Uh yeah…" Yang began slowly. Sometimes she would mix it up a bit to prevent monotony, but it was the overall outline. Stretches to prepare, aerobic to build stamina, and then a bit of anaerobic to build power. "But that's… my regimen. I don't think it's for you."

"Just let me try it for a while. Please?"

Hesitation. Yang recognized the almost imperceptible quaver in her voice.

Their differences in styles meant they focused differently on conditioning, from muscle build to flexibility. A close quarter brawler emphasized delivering heavy crushing blows, whereas a fencer needed quick footwork and agility to pinpoint precision stabs and slashes. Some areas were shared across all disciplines, such as endurance, but even those can be fine tuned to match the core of each art.

But thinking about this wasn't getting them anywhere, nor herself closer to an answer. So Yang clapped Weiss' shoulder with confidence. "Let's do this!"

From the relieved breath, Yang knew Weiss was grateful. Not only for agreeing to let her tag along, but also for not asking why. The question hung in the air ever since Weiss first requested help, but until Weiss was willing to get it off her chest, Yang would have to wait patiently.

 _Heh_. Yang winced wryly. Patience was not one of her virtues, not by a long shot.

But her routine was driven enough to force her to focus and take her mind off the burning question. Hopefully until the end anyways.

…

Giving credit where credit was due, Yang had to admit that Weiss held on for a lot longer than she had thought possible.

The first few drills were met exceptionally. Weiss kept up easily and in some stretches even showed off where Yang was more stiff.

Then came the jogging, star jumps, and skipping rope where Weiss performed fairly well. They had both worked up a slight sweat after an hour and a half but neither were breathing hard at all. Weiss had less stamina, but this kind of low intensity exercise was perfectly fine.

Finally came the strength training and Yang loaded weights onto a bar. This was the point where she knew Weiss would have to stray from following her exactly. While she could easily lift 100kg with one arm, she doubted Weiss could handle even half of that.

Thankfully, Weiss was smart enough to only add 30kg.

Weiss' maximum weight was probably higher, but that wasn't the point of the exercise. Clean reps were far more important than just exceeding your limit.

But even this was difficult for Weiss, struggling to match even five lifts as the strain settled into her arms.

Setting the bar down, Weiss glared at it while Yang finished her last set.

"Here," Yang offered Weiss a water bottle as they took a short breather before they cooled down.

Weiss sipped, but remained silent.

Reaching the end of their workout, Yang asked, "Care to tell me what you really wanted?"

She had her suspicions, but she wanted to hear the reason directly.

"… …. carry… …" she heard the quiet voice mumbling.

At her inquisitive stare, Weiss sighed and spoke more clearly, "I wanted enough strength to… carry you."

Blink. That was all Yang could do.

"By carry you mean…?"

"Physically lift you up and transport you, yes," Weiss nearly hissed.

Yang quickly held up her hands defensively. "All well and good, just…" she took a deep and dramatic breath. " _Why?_ "

Calming down, Weiss started to explain.

"Do you remember when Ruby first started fighting seriously?"

A slow nod. Of course Yang remembered. In the early weeks at Beacon, Ruby hesitated in sparring because of the devastation she could inflict if she or her opponent were careless enough.

"And I tried to break her out of it by challenging her," Weiss grimaced. In retrospect, that might not have been the smartest idea. She severely underestimated Ruby's capabilities and nearly paid a heavy price were it not for Glynda's intervention.

At least it ended well enough. Neither were injured for long and Ruby eventually started to practice with others, albeit with more caution and often limited herself so as not to harm others and herself. There was a clear distinction between 'spar' and 'hunt' that the young wolf needed to learn, and thanks to Weiss, she had.

"So…." Yang urged her on.

"So during the match, Ruby said something that stuck out to me," Weiss huffed. "I asked her how would she help if she didn't fight. And she said, 'I'll rush in and carry you out.'"

Finishing her water, Weiss stood up once more with determination. "It might be small, but I'm not confident I can do the same if need be."

Yang couldn't help but snigger. "You mean, _you_ might be small."

The icy glare she received was well worth the bad joke.

"That can't be it though, right?" Yang pointed out. If that was just the case, Weiss wouldn't have gone to all this trouble.

Looking down, as if ashamed, Weiss wrapped her arms around herself. Yang immediately sobered up and listened intently.

Weiss took a moment to clear her thoughts. "I… you're right. I'm not confident that I can do that but… it seems like everyone else around me can."

"I have no doubts about Blake, and Ruby is the fastest amongst us and can definitely carry weights above her own," Weiss folded her arms and Yang had to wonder if she was speaking from experience.

Yang understood though. "Yeah, Pyrrha is a tourney champion and an ace at literally everything and Nora can bench like five of herself."

Weiss muffled an unladylike snort as she imagined the valkyrie lifting a bar strapped with five orange haired copies all shouting encouragement simultaneously while Ren sat in a corner with a growing migraine.

"Why come to me though?" Yang asked with genuine intrigue.

"Besides the fact that you hit like a truck?" Weiss smirked in response. In fact, Weiss would not be surprised if the blonde would punch an oncoming truck if it meant protecting someone else. She couldn't picture anyone else oblivious enough to do it.

In a more serious tone, she continued, "But really? Because… you're what I want to be like."

Yang was sure her breathing stopped in that moment.

"You're always looking out for us and making sure we're okay," Weiss looked away in embarrassment. "If anything ever happened to us in battle, you'd probably sling us over your shoulder despite your own condition and drag us to safety."

"…"

"…I know I don't always show it but… I want to do my best for the team too."

At least now she understood why and what Weiss was trying to do. That was admirable, pushing herself to new heights. If it would help keep their team safe, Yang would also do anything.

And Weiss was giving herself far too little credit, especially since she has helped them all out at one point or another. Not just in the field where her breadth of knowledge and preparedness has saved them, but also in the classroom where logistics, planning, and reports were her forte.

But that wasn't what Weiss needed to hear.

Yang ran a hand through her golden locks.

"Alright then!"

Weiss jumped as Yang smashed her fists together, creating a miniature shockwave.

"Let's start with just your weight," Yang urged Weiss towards a pull up bar. "After you're comfortable with that, we'll condition you to work with increasing loads."

Weiss' mind blanked. Had Yang just taken it upon herself to help create a training menu? Or at least offered to?

"What are you waiting for?!" Yang barked and Weiss instinctively jumped and gripped the bar.

Realizing she has been had, Weiss spared a withering glare at the grinning girl beside her. Focusing back on the bar above, her arms flexed and pulled until her chin cleared the top.

"One!"

Lowering herself down slowly and deliberately, she turned aside one last time and spoke with sincerity, "Thank you, Yang."

* * *

 **Extra:**

Several days later, Weiss returned the favor by spotting Yang while she worked out. A tenuous agreement as Yang questioned if she even knew how to.

Though Weiss had never really done so before, she figured it couldn't be all that hard. Keep an eye out for any dangers and risks and act as a support by giving encouragement.

The most difficult part was to be aware of any emergencies or instabilities. Not because she didn't know what to look out for; more so because her eyes kept wandering. She was always focused and would never let her friend be placed in harm's way, but… just a little glance wouldn't hurt, right?

Rippling muscles and shiny skin. She was awe every time she saw her peers. Pure admiration of course and nothing more, she reminded herself repeatedly. …Well, perhaps a little bit of jealousy was mixed in. While Weiss knew she was physically fit and should be proud of the grace and finesse her body had obtained, insecurities were always worming into her thoughts.

Could she be blamed? Especially when surrounded by other girls who could bench-press 200kg while she sat on top?

Not that she would, but perhaps that could motivate the blonde she was watching.

Yang seemed to struggle for a second. Perhaps it wasn't her best day. Perhaps it was her current limit.

As she lowered her arms and took a deep breath to steady herself physically and mentally, Weiss spoke coyly.

"Maybe if I plucked out a hair…"

Lilac immediately blazed red.

"Don't you even dare!"

The barbell wasn't so much lifted as it was thrown off.

Weiss folded her arms and gave a satisfied smirk. "And you questioned my ability."

* * *

 **This was drafted and was supposed to happen pretty early on to build more of Yang and Weiss' rapport with each other. With their straightforward personalities and willingness to take initiative, most problems are tackled quickly though, haha~**

 **I really like depicting Weiss' driven attitude as part of her insecurities. She pushes others just as she would push herself because she truly wants everyone to be at their best.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next chapter!**


	15. This Day

**And now...**

* * *

Chapter 15: …This Day

A long time… she had spent a long time preparing for this.

Over and over again. None to witness her save the moon and shadows.

The motions were simple enough. So easy a child could pure heartedly achieve without a moment of hesitation.

Yet mental barriers chained her movements at the slightest thought. Sluggish limbs flailed as her mind crashed to a halt, unable to process any further. Without a control, her skin was set ablaze and her breath drew ragged gulps to feed the fires.

But no more. No longer.

Days and weeks of planning and practice had polished her resolve to a keen edge.

Silver glinted in the pale light before vanishing.

* * *

Weiss stretched as she woke up. Another day, another morning.

No… that was not quite right… something was wrong… like she was forgetting something…

Rubbing her eyes and clearing her head of visionary cobwebs, she felt an empty warmth in the space beside her, meaning Ruby had already left. A pity.

Wistful regret pricked at her heart with memories of previous mornings. After weeks of practice and timing, she was able to wake before her partner. Despite how dark the sky remained, energy and vigor surged through her veins, a strong sense of accomplishment for such a small feat.

Hopping out of bed and feeling the cool floor below, performing her morning rituals, dressing in her usual attire - each movement was meticulously careful to not wake her friends. Was this how Ruby always felt? A thrill in complete silence?

In her delight, she leaned down and pressed her lips softly to her partner's bangs.

Light stirring below forced her to move away quickly, but Ruby remained asleep.

That was how their little game began. A little reward to entice the early riser.

Though she had managed to sneak in a few more light kisses in the coming days, she had not told Ruby. Yet…

Somehow, she wondered if the young wolf knew anyways.

Sometimes, just beyond her reach as she wavered in the liminality of wake and dreams, she could feel a tiny warmth glowing upon her skin. Sometimes on her cheek, sometimes on her forehead. Each time it would radiate and engulf her in affection.

Perhaps those were just fantasies of what she really wanted… but a part of her desperately wished - hoped - that Ruby was claiming her prize.

Even now, she lifted a hand to her cheek and relished the rapidly fading heat.

But lingering upon the thought was pointless. The day awaited and so did her partner.

* * *

Classes were thankfully short, a brief lecture regarding the current understanding of Grimm with Professor Port followed by an essay assignment from Professor Glynda on their personal Semblance use and they had free periods for the rest of the day after noon.

Naturally, Weiss finished her draft quickly and sought out Ruby, knowing that even though the young wolf was her leader, she struggled with the academia side of being a huntress.

Her search ended abruptly when her scroll started to ring. Ruby's text popped up, strangely succinct.

" _Meet on west roof."_

Odd. More imperative than her usual friendly character. Perhaps something came up during class. As a leader, Ruby often received missives from the professors. Frequently they were extra lessons or workshops she had to attend and the occasional conference.

Weiss idly wondered if Yang and Blake noticed the shift in tone. Brevity was something to be expected out of her messages, not Ruby's. So something like this must be important. And before she knew it, her feet had carried her to the destination without thought.

Looking around, she found the space empty. Had she sprinted all the way to the roof? Her mind couldn't recall properly, but surely she remembered to walk and not run in the halls.

The telltale clatter of the latch being locked made her whip around to see Ruby tugging on the door, checking to make sure it would not open by accident.

Once satisfied, Ruby beamed a smile and hurried to her side.

"What's this all about?" Weiss questioned. "Where are Blake and Yang?"

Ruby tilted head questioningly. "Hmm? I didn't call them?"

At this, Weiss had to stare dubiously. Why was she here then?

Immediately understanding her partner's confusion, Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and lead her to a side of the roof slightly sheltered from the winds.

In the lee of the stairwell was spread a checkered picnic blanket with an assortment of foods laid out in enticing arrangements. Small sandwiches, toasts, and pastries, a variety of jams and other condiments, delectable fruits of every color, and even a few different drinks from water and milk to juice and soft drinks.

"I thought you might be hungry and we could share lunch together," Ruby gestured to an empty space.

Admittedly, Weiss sensed her gnawing hunger and it _was_ lunchtime

"Oh fine," she playfully sighed and took her seat.

Ruby grinned and plopped down beside her, eager to eat as well.

For the next hour or so, they simply sat, ate, and made mundane chat and banter. Looking back, Weiss could not remember what they had even talked about. The conversations were so inane and pointless. Classes? Friends? Who knows.

But one detail she remembered quite clearly: their giggles and laughter lost upon the winds filled her ears and wrapped her in a melody of joy.

"Ahh~!" Ruby leaned back and sighed contentedly. "That was good!"

"Hmm~" Weiss hummed in agreement while finishing off a scone with red sap.

A few drops clung to her fingers and she moved to take a napkin when gentle hands clasped around her wrists.

"Ruby?"

As if in a trance, Ruby lifted Weiss' hand up and pressed her lips to her fingers.

"?!"

Slowly, her tongue stroked and cleaned. Tracing up and circling around the stained digits. Seeking out and licking even the crevices in between.

Weiss' breathing hitched as she felt a soft sucking on her index. Ruby played with the tip, flicking it with her tongue and slathering it in warmth. Weiss nearly jerked when Ruby lightly grazed sharp teeth across her skin, just enough to thrill the heiress.

After what felt like forever, Ruby finally freed Weiss' finger. With a light twist, Ruby flipped Weiss' palm to the sky and descended once more. She tickled the center folds and made her way up slowly towards the wrist.

Frozen stiff, Weiss couldn't move as Ruby continued to plant small kisses on those tiny creases. Almost hypnotically rhythmic taps tingled all the way up her arm.

By the time Ruby stopped, Weiss could barely feel anything. All was lost in a haze.

Everything came crashing back as Ruby's lips laid upon her own.

Soft moans echoed between them as Ruby pressed forward. Arms encircled her thin waist and pulled her closer, heat flowed from one to the other.

Weiss shivered as a strange sensation assaulted her. Pleasant nibbles hungrily wanted more, sending sparks through her lips. Sweet and urgent. A message. A demand. More… Ruby wanted to taste more…

And so did Weiss.

In a flash of boldness, Weiss leaned forward and pressed her tongue against Ruby's teeth, begging for entry.

Almost tentatively and teasingly slow, Ruby reciprocated.

A light touch. As if meeting a new friend for the first time.

The taste, the emotions that surged through nearly threw them apart were it not for their desperate hands clinging onto each other.

In tandem, they danced. Circling each other, reaching out to brush lightly and pull back coyly. Beckoning and taunting the other to follow only to ensnare in a lure of salacious indulgence.

Only after draining every single nerve of pleasure did Ruby pulled away, flushed and euphoric.

"Happy birthday, Weiss~"

* * *

 **Extra:**

Afterwards, they broke apart and smoothed out their slightly ruffled clothes. Silly grins never left them as they cleaned up, even if Weiss wrinkled her nose slightly at how sticky her hand got.

Once everything was packed up, she looked over to notice Ruby still had an almost imperceptible pout.

"What's wrong?"

Twiddling her fingers together shyly, Ruby admitted, "I wanted to be the one to initiate the… the last part…"

Weiss said nothing, but simply stepped up and pulled Ruby into a hug. She placed a small peck on Ruby's nose.

"Well…" she began with a sultry whisper. "We don't have to be back yet…"

Ruby's eyes widened happily before-

* * *

 **Hehe~ I hope that was an enjoyable and memorable end for Wolf Snippets. For now.**

 **Originally, this was going to be called Wolf Kisses and would have explored the different kinds of kisses Ruby would learn, but I thought that would be too narrow and get old fast. So it was expanded to just be happy little slices of life for the girls.**

 **With this, I plan on going back to Wolf Love and continue writing. Who knows though, we might get more snippets later on.**

 **Thank you everyone for all of your support and I hope to see everyone around!**


	16. Shopping Strife

**Next chapter of Wolf Love is taking too long.**

 **But I always feel bad about not writing enough. So please enjoy~**

 **Oh yes, I was also asked to clarify that nothing naughty happened in the previous chapter. Just lunch and some kissing~  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Shopping Strife

"Ahh~! Summer sun and clear blue skies!" Nora exclaimed loudly while gazing into the endless azure expanse.

"So why are we doing homework?!"

Around a small table in their room, Jaune, Nora, and Ren worked diligently to complete their assignments. Books and half-drafted papers littered the surface and spilled onto the floor. Drinks haphazardly left without coasters dripped condensation in little rings as the ice melted in the stuffy, warming air.

"Umm, we're the only ones who haven't yet?" Jaune pointed out.

Before summer could truly begin and they may enjoy their fun, team RWBY and JNPR had agreed to finish their assignments. Or rather, Weiss proposed it without allowing any refusal.

She had a point and they all saw the benefits. A vacation served as their goal and incentive, making sure they would do their best and they could freely relax without a deadline hanging over like autumn storm clouds.

Of course, with Weiss heading team RWBY's study sessions, they had finished in no time at all.

As the ace of team JNPR, Pyrrha had completed her assignments at the same time and offered to help with theirs. Right after she finished her errand.

"Because my swimsuit was burned to a crisp, I have to shop for a new one," she had smiled menacingly before leaving that morning.

"Oh…. yeah," Nora slumped and banged her head on the table, causing the drinks to tip and over to the high pitch shrieks of her teammates.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them back at Beacon?" Ruby questioned as they arrived at Vale's shopping district.

"Of course," Pyrrha beamed. "I'm sure they're doing fine. Once we get back, I'll go over their work and help with whatever they need."

"If I may be of assistance, please to not hesitate to inform me!" Penny chipped in as well.

The six girls shared giggles as they moved onward.

Though Penny was not an 'official' student and so did not have homework, she still played her part by searching and sifting through online journals and articles while the rest of the team poured over books and drafts. If anything, she had been the second most enthused after Weiss and approached their queries with gusto.

"No more talk of work!" Yang declared suddenly in front of the clothing boutique. "It's all behind us now, so we get to enjoy ourselves!"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed eagerly. She rushed to hold the door open for them, enjoying the blast of cool air from inside the building.

Once inside, she was assailed with the scent of fresh new fabrics. Bright lights brought out the vibrant hues and shimmering sheen of each cloth. Along the walls, on racks and on shelves, outfit after outfit displayed an irresistible charm from elegant evening dresses to cute tie-dye shirts.

Most prominent was the central seasonal display that greeted their arrival. Mannequins both male and female boasted bold swimsuit designs in frozen gestures of welcome.

"I'm surprised that you're all buying new swimsuits as well," Pyrrha noted.

"Ruby's wardrobe is depressingly barren," Weiss sniffed. "So I decided I might as well improve everyone's while I'm at it."

"That's certainly nice of you," Pyrrha smiled warmly.

Weiss quirked a eyebrow. "Why are you talking as if you're not included?"

"Eh?" Realization quickly dawned and Pyrrha hurriedly spoke, "Oh there's no need for tha-"

"Ab-bup-bup-bup," Weiss hushed her. "I'll have no such nonsense," she smirked. "I've already told the cashiers that I'll be handling all payments."

Clapping together her hands, she walked over to a display. "Now let's see what we've got to work with here~"

Pyrrha could only shake her head good-naturedly before turning her attention away as well. If Weiss was offering, it would be rude to turn her down.

* * *

Eyes shifted back and forth, carefully scrutinizing her quivering prey.

 _Is this how Ruby feels on a hunt?_ Weiss idly thought while holding up two differently colored swimsuits to match with her partner's dark hair and striking eyes. The usual red tones might fit best but were a little cliche for her tastes.

Each joined a corresponding rack of similarly hued apparels and their weights have caused a notable bend in the metal bar from which they hung. Rather remarkable considering how little each garment weighed.

Unsatisfied with what she had presented so far, Weiss wheeled over another rack and picked out two more outfits. While the tints of reds were better, the patterns and designs were far from fetching. A little too… childish.

"You look terrified," Weiss sighed, lowering both articles to Ruby's relief. She had only been holding up the outfits and seeing if they would fit Ruby so far. No sense in changing and trying on anything before having a myriad of selections to choose from.

"Only because you have that expression again," Ruby pouted.

Hanging the clothing back, her curiosity was drawn, "What expression?"

Swallowing nervously, Ruby muttered, "…the one where shopping is going to take more than five hours."

Weiss whirled around as if Ruby's answer was an affront to common decency, "It takes time to find the best purchases!"

"But you take forever!"

"I do not!" Weiss shot back. "You just said 'five hours'!"

"And you're okay with that?!" Ruby gaped incredulously.

"What's your problem anyways?" Weiss crossed her arms with a huff. Whenever she dragged Ruby along to buy clothes or supplies, she always made sure Ruby got something out of it as well.

"It's boooooring~" Ruby whined.

In a flash, Weiss felt herself heat up. "Oh? So being with me is boring?"

"!" Ruby winced. "T-that wasn't what I meant…"

"So what did you mean?"

"It's just… you're…. ghmph…."

For what felt like two and a half centuries, they simply stared at each other. Neither side willing to budge; neither side forming words.

 _Say something!_ Her mind screamed. Though to herself or her partner, Weiss wasn't certain.

Eventually, Ruby's gaze broke aside. Red tipped bangs framed and shadowed her face in an uncanny melancholy. Ears flattened and tail drooping, the sight wrenched Weiss' heart yet she remained unyielding.

Weiss turned back to the rack of clothes with a deep breath. "Maybe you should cool your head a little," she muttered, though to herself more than anyone.

A pause. And though she couldn't see, she could tell by the tiny gust and silent steps that she was now by herself.

…

...

 _Just how did things end up like this?!_ Weiss thought bitterly while riffling through a long bar of hangers. Colors and forms were lost upon her eyes as her mind was clouded with what has just transpired.

They had just arrived and she wanted to find a swimsuit that would fit Ruby. Somehow or other, in a few passing minutes, they had exploded and went their separate ways.

Even worse, with this hanging over her head, she had not been able to focus on finding any half-decent outfits at all!

Blake, Yang, Penny, and Pyrrha were off on their own as well. Occasionally, one of them would bump into another and ask for an opinion, but it seemed they drifted to a different section than she and Ruby. That much made sense, considering their differences in heights. Still… it made for a rather lonely time just picking through clothes.

A part of her was relieved for the solitude. What would they think if they found out? Shame and guilt flickered across her heart. Wasn't she supposed to be the older one?

But even if Ruby was younger, she should have been patient! Just because her Semblance manifested speed did not mean everyone else followed to her pace.

Acerbic cold stained her tongue and mind. Blaming her partner's strength and talent? Had she really sunk that low?

 _I-it's not like it's my fault!_ Vehemence argued back.

Memories of their previous trips floated in her mind. They usually had plenty of fun, from window shopping to the occasional pet store to the light luncheons. Oftentimes, they were only accompanied by each other; today, they even had their friends along. So why had Ruby blown up on her?

That was the crux of her question.

Ruby certainly didn't seem to mind when they started out. She looked liked she was having fun with everyone. Joking, bantering, even the uneventful public transport bus was filled with good cheer.

They had barely arrived and only looked through a few racks when Ruby pointed out how long she took and…

Wait.

…Was she the one to blow up first?

The thought dropped into her gut like a sinking ship as dread chilled her conscience. The surface tension of consciousness broke, snapping her eyes wide open; her hand immediately reached for her scroll, flicking it open to reveal the time. Adjusting for how long they spent looking after arriving and estimating their exchange, nearly thirty minutes had passed since Ruby had left her alone.

Thirty minutes?

Had it really been that long?

Her mind had been preoccupied but… surely not for that long?

Contemplation quickly became apprehension.

Just how did Ruby see the world?

Before her brain could catch up, she was already taking sharp steps that clattered loudly and nearly scuffed the varnished floor.

Ruby was nowhere to be found in the store. Walking, nearly to the point of running, she scoured the aisles and aisles of clothes, not bothering to even acknowledge her friends as she rushed past.

Her… it was all her fault. Her stupid pride and personality flared up the moment she perceived the slightest discontent from Ruby. So focused on what she had been trying to do and how it benefitted them both, she never even thought of it from Ruby's perspective.

 _Not in the store? Then she has to be outside!_

Light glared on the glass doors as she strode forward.

If… if Ruby's Semblance sped her up… then wouldn't time dilate for her as well? Just how long did Ruby have to suffer that tedium beside her?

 _I have to apologize! Ruby!_

* * *

"Hmm? No… I'm fine," Ruby answered nonchalantly while peering at her partner with curious eyes.

Weiss was collapsed on her knees, all vitality sapped from her limbs.

Leaning against a rail right outside of the store, Ruby licked a stack of ice cream scoops atop a sugar cone. Even in the hot sun, she caught every drip before it could trickle down to her fingers. Delicious chocolate, strawberry, cookie dough melting ever so slightly in summer heat tasted divine.

Seeing Weiss burst out of the front doors in unchained frenzy nearly made her drop her cone. Before she could react, she was barraged with questions. Most of them asking if she was 'okay'.

"Hahaha~" Ruby chuckled gaily once she understood what was bothering Weiss. "Of course it doesn't work that way." She paused and thought for a moment. "Well… maybe if I went too fast or too long, but I mean… I'm talking with you normally right now, right? It's not as if I'm always using my Semblance."

"Gh…" Weiss groaned. That much was true. And she had really let her imagination run rampant.

"But…" Ruby smiled shyly. "Thanks for worrying about me."

Weiss shook her head. "No… I should be apologizing. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier."

"Oh…" Ruby's head dipped down. "I-it's okay. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said being with you was boring. I didn't mean it!"

Nodding in acceptance, Weiss looked at Ruby's ice cream. "Where did you get that?"

"You said maybe I should cool my head," Ruby answered with a light blush.

Weiss smiled wryly. "I meant that more for myself actually."

Immediately, silver eyes lit up. "In that case, you're in luck!" Reaching behind her, Ruby pulled out another ice cream cone: vanilla, mint, blueberry. She had wedged it into the railing behind her, using the paper wrapping around the cone to keep it clean. "I thought you might like some."

Gingerly accepting the gift, Weiss placed a kerchief on the rail and leaned against it as well. For a moment, the two enjoyed their frozen treats, pushing aside their earlier debacle.

Quite sweet. And it reflected Ruby well. Weiss knew this was how Ruby apologized and kept her in mind. Looking back, the very thought of Ruby considering their time together as boring was silly.

But the question still loomed over them.

"…" Weiss swallowed and steeled her nerves. "So what did you mean earlier when you said it was boring?"

Ruby finished off her cone, licking a stray droplet on her thumb as she crafted her words carefully.

"Being with you isn't boring, Weiss," Ruby admitted. "It's when I don't have anything to do that's boring."

Weiss grimaced. That much… was true. Whenever they went out to buy something specific, she would search, deliberate, and have Ruby try on different things. This morning had been the same. The shopping trips they enjoyed the most had always been ones where they did things together instead of having Ruby stand still to her whims.

But Ruby smiled fondly. "That's why I like it when I can help you choose things too."

Smiling back, Weiss straightened up. "In that case, shall we try this again? I'll search for you and you'll search for me. Then we can try them on and see which ones we like best?"

"Mmn!" Ruby nodded earnestly.

And with that, the two made their way back into the store with renewed vigor.

…

"I'm happy they were able to work through that," Pyrrha noted cheerfully.

"Yeah," Yang agreed. They watched the two approach the front door from the window and quickly made themselves scarce by retreating to the back.

"I was so worried when Weiss rushed around frantically," Penny spoke, a tinge of concern still in her voice. She nearly took off after the heiress with her weapons drawn in case of an emergency, but thankfully Yang and Blake stopped her.

They hadn't seen Ruby but they could guess what must have happened. If it was anything serious or life threatening, then Weiss would have called for them.

Placing a firm but confident hand on Penny's shoulder, Yang explained sagely, "They probably need to sort this out by themselves."

"Yang…"

"It's a good sign that teammates can argue and work through their problems," Pyrrha supplied in hopes of easing her worries. "It's a mark of trust, not only for them but their other teammates as well."

"Of course!" Flashing a grin, Yang jerked a thumb towards the window. "Now let's go spy on them." Making Pyrrha place a palm to her forehead.

Thankfully, everything ended neatly. Though as Blake remarked, "Somehow, those two always get lost in their own little world."

"Feeling left out?" Yang teased. "Come on! We can look at some more stuff in the meantime. I have some issues with your swimsuit."

"And just what's wrong with it?" Blake cut back with an edge in her voice.

Pyrrha and Penny could only watch on with unease.

* * *

 **Extra:**

While Weiss had already taken her purchase to the counter, Ruby was taking quite a long time.

Opening the bag and peeking at the outfit Ruby had picked out, Weiss wondered how much thought actually went into Ruby's choice. She had tried it on and made sure it fit and complimented her style, but knowing Ruby… the criteria was probably: what ever looked practical and 'sort of' nice.

But where was her playful pup?

Everything seemed to be just as she left it. Including the portable rack she dragged over with some selections she placed back. Listening closely, Weiss could hear shuffling and tiny whimpers behind the stall curtains.

"Ruby? Are you okay in there?"

"W-Weiss? Can you help me?"

"Hmm?" What on Remnant could Ruby possibly need help with? She had handed Ruby several swimsuits she felt would be a good fit. Maybe Ruby couldn't decide one and wanted her opinion.

"Are you dressed?" Weiss questioned. Her instincts flared, the set up to this situation seemed entirely contrived. And yet… a part of her wondered if she should have just entered.

"Y-yeah," Ruby answered back.

Weiss drew the curtains, stepped in, and closed it in one smooth movement as to not provide anyone with a window for wandering eyes.

Cheeks immediately flushed and her jaw dropped in a manner most unladylike.

"H-help," Ruby pleaded with tears in her eyes.

She was facing towards the rear mirror, her back in Weiss' full view. Sleek white skin taunted and tempted Weiss to reach out and drag a fingertip down the gentle valley from neck to tail.

As her eyes lowered, she saw the loosely secured red side-ties of the swimsuit… much lower than where they should be.

"It keeps getting caught on my tail!"

Gulping, Weiss assessed the situation. Ruby's tail wasn't actually getting caught, but it occasionally pressed down on the swimsuit. This can cause chafing underneath the tail, especially if she makes any sudden moves. Even more importantly though! If this happened anywhere in public, it would cause a worse emergency!

Technically, Ruby was decent. But the longer Weiss stared the less decent she felt.

All of the blood pounding through her heart shook her body, and she suddenly felt lightheaded. Staggering for a second, she crumpled to the ground as her knees gave way for the second time today. Her vision hazed over the harder she tried to focus.

"Weiss!" Ruby's concerned shout reached her and she looked up to see her partner whip around with speed and worry.

The last thing Weiss saw was the side-ties unraveling and a flutter of red.

* * *

 **This has been laying around for a while. Touched it up a bit and added a few tweaks. A bit sad that I never found the opportunity to include it into Wolf Love properly, but oh well. That's what this is for~**

 **As for the extra, it came down to this or Ruby pulling Weiss in for a little make out session. This won the coin flip but who knows. I for one want more cute kisses soon.**

 **If I can't get the Wolf Love chapter out soon, I want to try and get another snippet out at least.**

 **Thank you for reading and even more for being patient with me. See everyone next chapter.**


	17. Obligatory Beach Episode

**Summer isn't over yet, is it?**

 **Hope not. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Obligatory Beach Episode

"Ahh~! Summer sun and clear blue skies!" Nora exclaimed loudly while gazing into the endless azure expanse.

Drawing a deep breath, she let the salty winds brush her hair and threw out her arms as if to welcome the the beckoning beach below. Even standing so far away, she could hear the gentle lapping of waves and see foamy crests crashing on sparkling white sand.

"You already said that," Ren complained as he pulled their duffle bags from the bus. Yang, Blake, Penny, Jaune, and Pyrrha were helping as well while Ruby had excitedly rushed over to where Nora stood, tail waving back and forth like a flag.

"Honestly, you could show a little restraint," Weiss huffed, stepping off with Zwei close behind.

"Everyone's finished with their homework, so no way are we showing restraint!" Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully.

Throwing their hands up in cheer, Ruby and Nora raced ahead of their friends.

Weiss could only facepalm as the two yelped and laughed from the scorching sand sifting through their sandals.

"Come on, Weiss. Lighten up," Yang grinned as she hoisted a large umbrella over her shoulder. "We're here to have fun, and that includes you."

"Just don't get too carried away," Weiss sighed, watching the blonde precariously balance an enormous load of umbrellas, packs, and other paraphernalia including a small portable grill. But still, she looked up with a small smile and relieved Yang of a few bags in assistance.

A full day at the beach - fun and relaxation with friends. And the best part? This entire stretch of sand and water was devoid of anyone else, letting them enjoy whatever they wanted to their hearts' content.

* * *

"First order of business, sunscreen!"

Pouring a generous amount of lotion onto her hands, Weiss proceeded to coat her arms and legs. Thankfully, Ruby and Nora calmed down enough to listen to reason before they jumped into the water or ran around any longer under the intense sun. Instead, they convened under a large wooden gazebo with salt weathered planks.

A crystal clear blue sky with only the occasional white puff was both a blessing and curse for their skin.

She looked around to make sure everyone else was properly protected. Her friends were mostly fine, though Nora seemed to be having fun trying to hit Ren with globs squirted from the bottle.

"Need any help, Ruby?" she asked, but was surprised to find her partner was far more limber than she had thought.

The swimsuit they decided on matched her own in color scheme, white with red trimmings since the reverse proved a bit too glaring, though not in the same style: a simple one-piece with an open back and frills accenting the hips. However, the original swimsuit was not designed with a tailed Faunus in mind, so the frills were sewn on afterwards - by Ren no less. They encircled her back, leaving a gap to provide support and cover for her tail.

Still, with more fabric than nearly anyone else, Ruby didn't have to take as much time.

 _A shame._ Weiss thought and ran a finger down the young girl's spine, eliciting a jolt.

"Weiss? I'm already done."

"There are a few spots that are still uneven," Weiss lied and pressed her palm between Ruby's shoulder blades.

"O-oh…"

Feeling the bundles of muscle reminded Weiss once again of the raw power this tiny body contained. So plain in her everyday black top and skirt, yet so well-defined underneath these fingertips that Weiss couldn't help but poke gently.

"Ah-!"

Despite the heat, Weiss froze up. 'Raw power' was apt. Ruby's voice, the way she craned her head around to gaze at Weiss, her form fitting swimsuit over a trimmed, if slightly childish, body.

 _Explosively cute._

From Ruby's expression, it seemed she could guess what Weiss had been thinking.

Whipping around, her tail smacked away Weiss' hand.

"Your turn," Ruby grinned, a teasing glint in her eyes.

A warning shot through the heiress. "Unnecessary. I've already finished."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure there are a few spots that are uneven," Ruby taunted back.

There was a moment where Weiss stood still, trying to process what Ruby had just said while Ruby was lathering up her palms.

Before Weiss could even take a step backwards, Ruby pounced and sat straddling the heiress on the ground.

"Ru-ACK!"

Cold, slimy fingers tickled her waist relentlessly.

Ruby slid her hands up and down the toned abdomen, enjoying the rippling strength underneath. Weiss' physique was slim, fit for a figure skater, and just as athletic as any other hunter. A sense of camaraderie welled in Ruby. While, she and Weiss were the shorter members of their team, the techniques they developed with each other in mind easily flowed together and Ruby always felt a rush quite different from her own speed whenever they attacked in tandem.

Although right now, she was the one 'attacking' and Weiss could do little but squirm and squeal helplessly beneath her.

"Wai- Ruby! Gah-ha! Let me- let me brea-!"

Stopping her hands. Ruby allowed Weiss a moment of reprieve. But when Weiss peered up, she was greeted with a grin colder than the tundras of Atlas.

"No way~"

Once more, Ruby returned to her assault with renewed fervor. She would not stop no matter how much Weiss pleaded!

…

At least that was how it was supposed to be.

Taking pity on Weiss, or perhaps just wanting to play sooner, Yang rushed by and scooped up Ruby in one fluid motion, tossing her over one shoulder.

"We're wasting daylight here! Let's get to the beach!"

Blake trailed afterwards, stopping to help Weiss up. "You okay?"

"Yeah… that girl is so getting it later," Weiss rasped darkly.

* * *

As Ruby bounced up and down while carried, she heard plastic clinks and looked down to see an assortment of pails, trowels, and other brightly colored toys gripped in Yang's hand.

"Sand castles are a staple of any beach trip!"

Yet something so simple and fun quickly escalated.

Everything started with trying to divide teams. Penny posed an odd number of teammates but thankfully Zwei wanted to play as well. However, this gave Ruby's team an overwhelming advantage with six players to four.

After some quick negotiations, Penny agreed to side with team JNPR for the sake of fairness.

With a time limit of three hours, both teams were to construct their 'best' sand castles.

"What does that even mean?" Weiss complained and grimaced as wet sand clumped to her fingers.

"Strongest sand castle?" Blake replied, adding a few more layers to the base of a large wall. By placing bastions around the massive perimeter, they could eliminate dead zones where their defenses would be less effective.

"Biggest sand castle?" Yang shrugged. One tower already stood tall and proud with carefully carved crenellations. Now she questioned if her next tower should be as tall, or if she should make the first one even taller.

"Coolest sand castle?" Ruby suggested vaguely. Actually, because Ruby has never built a sand castle before, she acted as runner to bring water and building materials to them. Once she has observed their methods and had a grasp of what she wanted, she planned on making her own additions.

"Very helpful," Weiss sighed. Still, she had to admit there was a certain charm to what they were making. Packing the sand and using the trowels, she built up the central palace with a wide base and frontal yard. Houses and commercial districts, stairs and arches connected one area to another, adding depth, verticality, and complexity. A prosperous land indeed.

Even Zwei helped by bringing small decorations and shells he found. Those were put to good use as Ruby inserted them into walls and buildings to give a bit of color and life to the environment. They had so much that Weiss wondered what they would use it for.

As the third hour approached, they heard Nora sing out, "I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle!"

"Quick! We need a ruler as well," Ruby cried out. "The one closest to royalty is Weiss, right?"

"Not exact-" the heiress started.

"Good enough for us," Yang concurred.

Both sides met once more and took in awe of the other's creation.

"No…no way," Yang gaped.

JNPR's castle could only be described as a fortress. Colorful pails dotted surroundings like watchtowers. A tall sloping base prevented pretty much any infantry infiltration and the sand taken to build up the structure provided a deep chasm that acted as a second defense.

But the truly impressive architectures were the two pronged weapons lining the walls and central pillar that dwarfed all else. Everything was decorated in filigree bas-relief that drew the eye to the highest point: a columned sky parlor where the queen watched over the world she ruled.

"Fire the cannons!" Nora shouted, causing team RWBY to flinch. They wouldn't have put it past her to have actual weapons attached.

Thankfully, Pyrrha stepped in. "Apologies my queen, but the cannons are inoperable at the moment," she played along.

"They wouldn't be if we stuck metal rods in them," Nora grumbled, but she bounced back quickly enough.

"Ghh! I don't think our walls will stand up to an attack of that caliber," Blake gritted her teeth.

"Not only that, after gaining ancient space technology," Nora gestured to Penny who waved amiably back, "I had this pillar built so I may smite my enemies with my thunder's reign!"

"She even has a backstory!" Ruby exclaimed.

"If you do not yield to my power, then face my titan!"

No one moved.

Jaune walked over to the front of the fortress and slowly lifted the pink pail.

From the horrors emerged… a rather moderately sized crab. Confused by the sudden shift in environment, it tried to snap its claws as menacingly as it could.

"I guess if everything was scaled down, it could be considered… a titan?" Weiss quirked an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Queen Weiss, we must retaliate at once!"

"Ruby, you're getting too into this."

"I'll take that as a yes." Ruby called out, "Go forth! Hellhound!"

Taking that as his cue, Zwei jumped in front of the castle, ready to lay his life to protect his girls.

With one glance at the accursed crustacean, Zwei turned around and kicked some sand at it. That proved more than enough for the crab to scurry sideways towards the water.

"Ah…"

"It seems the tables have turned," Yang taunted. "Let's attack while we have the advantage."

Weiss and Ren's eyes twitched as they watched their partners getting ready for a clash.

"Can we solve this peacefully?" Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulder to calm her down.

"Maybe," Ruby grinned. "We can share our wealth if they share their technology."

"Unification huh?" Nora nodded. "Not bad, but what wealth?"

Ruby and Zwei started digging just beyond their castle, unearthing a vast assortment of shells in all colors and shapes. "We had a lot left over, so we buried them as treasures."

Holding out a hand to Weiss, Nora accepted the terms of peace.

"And that's how Atlas was made~"

…

"…No, it wasn't…"

* * *

Now, no beach trip would be complete without swimming.

Sadly, Penny opted to sit underneath the umbrella and watch as she did not perform well with water. Entering it was safe enough, but considering her density, swimming was just a dream.

Still, she had fun observing her friends' antics.

"Do you even know how to swim, Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Of course!" Ruby puffed indignantly.

She then proceeded to prove an adorable, if inefficient, doggy paddle. With the tide and waves crashing, she remained fairly silent and managed to keep her head above the water at all times.

"I thought as much," Yang shook her head. "That's why I brought this!" She tossed Ruby a small kick-board.

"Does she even need that?" Blake questioned, noting that Ruby learned at an astonishing rate.

Holding the board in front of her and letting her well developed legs do all the work, Ruby shot off with a huge spray in her wake that that doused her team thoroughly.

As the conversation quickly devolved into how and what form they should teach the young wolf, Penny found Pyrrha sitting down next to her.

"Oh? Are you not going to play with everyone?"

"Just a little break," Pyrrha laughed lightly. "Nora saw some coconut trees a little ways down the beach so we went to collect some."

Penny looked over to see a respectable pile of pale green drupes. Dozens must have been stacked and she was quite amazed at how fast they had been gathered.

And the one responsible? Currently floating in a swim tube.

"Remind me again why we had to collect that many?" Ren sighed tiredly. Jaune had grabbed the only other swim tube and was floating nearby to Ren's immense envy.

"Duh~ what else do you do with coconuts?" Nora asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "After swimming we're eating, so something sweet would be nice, don't you think?"

Leaning back and letting the waves bob her up and down gently, she exhaled contentedly. "Playing with everyone, eating together…" She glanced at her childhood friend slyly, "There's only one thing that could make this day perfect."

Before Ren could ask, a large swell crashed into him with enough force to knock him under and drag him to the shore.

Hearing a shriek as he found his bearings, he turned to see two large tendrils rising from the water's surface. The slick black limbs had coiled around Jaune and Ruby, ready to plunge them into the depths.

Their friends were quick to react.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Nora shouted. She escaped her swim ring and tried to attack the tentacle to make it let go of her leader.

Her strength sent ripples through the arm but left no other mark.

"Whoa! Careful- WAHHHH!" The tentacle swung around with poor Jaune feeling the full force of the acceleration.

In the water, Nora could not maneuver easily and could do little as the arm lashed out and struck her.

"GRR!" With a grunt in the split second they were in contact, Nora's eyes flashed pink and she punched as hard as she could.

Sparks ran up and down the tentacle, not enough to do any damage, but just enough to weaken its hold on Jaune.

The blonde was tossed back to the beach, but Nora was not so lucky. All that momentum still carried through and she was launched into the trees.

"Nora!"

Enraged, six more tentacles erupted, searching for prey and churning the water into froth. Forgoing the safety of the deep, its reach extended to the shallows to hunt.

Ren dove over a low sweep and snagged two trowels they had been playing with earlier. Flicking them into a reverse grip, he slashed and nicked whatever came within reach.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha kicked up the base of their beach umbrella and ran the runner down, folding it into a make-shift spear. The tip waved and parried lash after lash as she made her way over to where Jaune was sprawled out.

While everyone dodged its grasp, Penny stood her ground. She grabbed onto one of the arms instead and dug her feet into the sand. With calculated power, she maintained her grip and took a step back. And then another.

Inch by inch, the monster felt itself hauled into the shallows. Understanding its predicament, it thrashed about even more violently.

All the while, Ruby struggled to free herself. With her arms clamped to her sides, she couldn't use her claws to slash her way out. Her wriggling only made her slip down a little, but that was enough. Throwing her head back and opening wide, she took a massive bite into her captor.

And promptly spat out the blue blood in disgust.

"Hang tight, Ruby!" Yang called out, searching for a way to help. She could try to punch it, but she would have just as much luck as Nora.

"Yang! Over here!" Blake urged her partner back to shore. "Think you can use these?"

Blake was holding up two coconuts, their husks gleaming in the light.

Yang took a moment to toss one up and catch it. Hefty… and the milk sloshing inside would make it tricky but… she grinned.

"Fire in the hole!" Was all the warning Weiss got before a cannonball sailed over her head and tore a hole through the tentacle's soft flesh.

She looked back to see Blake serving another coconut into the air for Yang to shoot. Surprisingly, the coconuts withstood those destructive punches, even as the energy imparted made their husks nearly incandescent.

By now, Penny had reeled the creature up enough that they could see its massive main body. Black with rivets of pulsing blue. Barnacles and sea snail shells encrusted parts of its skin

With its arm almost destroyed, the monster dangled Ruby directly above it and released its hold.

Ruby looked down to see a gaping maw - a tunnel with spiraling sharp teeth.

She wasn't worried though.

On cue, a white glyph broke her fall and she immediately lunged off just like she and Weiss had practiced together so many times. Wherever Ruby jumped to, a glyph was waiting to catch her safely; wherever the glyphs appeared, bloody wounds trailed between them as Ruby ripped through without remorse.

Roaring at the loss of so many arms and its meal, the beast turned its mouth to the shore.

Weiss was still in the water and she felt dread at seeing the jagged opening.

Certainly enough, even though it was only half submerged, water drained into its mouth by the kiloliter and she was pulled along.

Instead of futilely swimming against the current, Weiss shot a propulsion glyph right below her to escape. Ruby halted her attacks and kicked off from her last foothold, catching Weiss in midair and carrying her to land.

Once they were all ashore, Pyrrha shouted, "Everyone out of the water!"

She took a breath and lined her shot, her thumb sighted and measured for accuracy. One arm drew back, her hand gripping the shaft of the umbrella slightly off to adjust for its center of mass.

With beautiful form, she hurled the lance - power and precision guiding it into the monster's mouth.

But her fingers extended and a dark glow enveloped her hand. Her Semblance wrapped around the latch and sprung the spreaders as wide as it could.

Its mouth lodged, the beast writhed in pain and discomfort, throwing sand and spray everywhere.

Unbeknownst to it, the reason they escaped the water became clear.

"Heh…heh..he…."

Wet footsteps staggered towards it. An uncanny chuckle chilled the summer air.

One hand gripped the exposed metallic shaft.

Nora looked at it. Almost amused, almost pitying.

Flexing her arm, lethal volts and amps coursed through the metal and burned through flesh and blood. Around her, the water lit up in bright and ominous pink before everything exploded in steam.

In the aftermath, Nora stood in the middle of a small crater where the tides quickly filled with water and sand.

Only a few tentacles were scattered on the beach, the rest either burned away or swept away.

Ren ran over to her, making sure she was fine.

"Nora?" he called out softly.

"…" She looked up at him with a happy glow in her eyes. "Best beach day ever!"

* * *

 **Extra:**

"Good thing I remembered to hold back, huh?" Nora laughed as she downed another cup of coconut milk.

"Yeah, thanks," Jaune muttered. Even though Nora remembered, her first shock to the creature still transferred to him at the end of the tentacle and parts of him still felt numb.

Once they cleaned up everything, they decided to hold a little barbecue before heading home.

They had a little bit of everything: marinated meats, toasted buns, grilled corn on the cob, and so on. In fact, they might have packed a little too much. Weiss warily eyed the crackers, chocolate, and marshmallow they had been planning on eating for dessert.

The sun was only starting to sink, casting the sky in vibrant warm orange.

"Mmm-mmhm-mmm!" Ruby chewed with her cheeks puffed out like a little chipmunk.

"Eat or talk. Pick one," Weiss chastised before taking a more polite bite.

Swallowing audibly, Ruby grinned. "Today was really fun!"

That much Weiss had to agree. It was loud, messy, and wasted most of her energy - in other words, a normal day with her team. But it was… fun, a different diversion to the everyday to which she had grown quite complacent.

"Hmm," she hummed contentedly, spearing a piece of food on her plate with her fork. "Ruby, say 'ahh'," she offered to feed her partner.

"Ahh~" Ruby allowed herself to be fed.

Two chews later and the wolf coughed up the bite into a napkin.

"WEISS!" Ruby glared at the food in shock and revulsion.

"Got you," Weiss declared smugly as retribution for earlier. After their fight, she procured the tentacles left in the sand, washed and processed them.

"Based on my analysis, they should be safe to eat," Penny informed them. "At the very least, the flesh contains no known toxins harmful for human or Faunus consumption."

"See? It's probably fine," Weiss shrugged before eating a piece. Chewy and hastily prepared, it lacked the subtitles and flavors of the other food, but otherwise it was edible.

Still, Ruby made a face at the memory of when she bit it. It just tasted slimy and bitter to her.

Seeing that pout though, Weiss couldn't resist. She surreptitiously leaned over and stole a small kiss.

"How does it taste now?" Weiss teased.

"Hmm…" Ruby answered noncommittally, though considering how her tail was wagging, Weiss could guess. "Don't know. Think I need another taste."

"Later then," Weiss whispered. "Maybe a midnight snack."

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhh! This took so long. Why? I meant to release this chapter on June 22.**

 **Well, I hope everyone enjoyed an easy day of peacefulness with the teams. I wish I had that time. Just wanted to have an actual summer chapter before summer is over, haha~ Apologies if the flow felt off in some places, that tends to happen when I write a chapter over a long period of time and my mood fluctuates.**

 **I wanted to do a little of everything in this chapter - write some fluff and playful times, practice some action and silliness. With Ruby and Weiss, it's right back to flirting after the danger is over isn't it? Oh, and if it's one thing I've learned: food is weapon grade on Remnant.**

 **Unless my schedule slips even further, hopefully my next update is on Wolf Love. I've been neglecting that for a while now. Too long.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter~**


	18. Holiday's Party

**A little short to get into the end of year spirit.**

 **Ages ambiguous. Might be in the future, might not be. Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 18: Holiday's Party

Nearing the end of the year, the students of Beacon would set up a little party to unwind after the grueling exams. Every year pitched in and it was a chance to mingle with anyone and everyone.

At least for those who were social animals and not… Ruby.

It wasn't like she didn't have friends. And it wasn't like she was completely awkward. But the noise, and flashing lights, and dubious scents from the bar made her wary of moving about in case she bumped into anyone she didn't know.

Yang had already taken off the minute they stepped foot in the place. Blake and Weiss were talking with other people. Everyone else Ruby knew had disappeared into the ever shifting masses.

So Ruby stayed at the bar, sitting on a stool and dangling her feet back and forth bored.

"Heya Red, wanna drink?" a deep voice called out to her.

Ruby gulped.

* * *

Quite a while has passed, though Blake did not know how long. There were a few people outside her usual social groups that friends and classmates had introduced her to. Still, she was solitary by nature so after an appropriate amount of dialogue, she excused herself back to the bar.

Where she found Ruby holding a shot glass of amber liquid with shaky hands.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" she asked with a twinge of concern.

"…'m fine…" Ruby murmured, her eyes on the sea of people and barely acknowledging Blake.

The guy nearby shuffled nervously as Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Did you get that drink from him? Or talk to him?" Blake tried to keep her tone as light as possible, though the guy started sweating when Ruby absentmindedly nodded.

"O-kay, maybe it's time for us to go," Blake suggested.

But Ruby refused. "…don't wanna…" came the half-hearted reply. Blake didn't miss how Ruby palmed her drink over and over.

A few more futile attempts were made before there was a shift in the crowd and Ruby's eyes narrowed. She snapped back by knocking back the entire shot in one gulp and slamming the glass on the countertop.

"What did you just drink?!" Blake asked in a panic.

"Liquid courage!" Ruby shouted before marching into the mob and quickly disappearing between dancing bodies.

Swiping the glass and taking a quick sniff, she rounded on the suspicious guy. "You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Weiss had to admit she was enjoying herself more than she thought possible when Yang suggested 'crashing' the party. Not like they weren't invited, every Beacon student was free to attend if they so wished.

As with the Schnee name, there were plenty who wanted to speak with her and she was whisked from one conversation to the next with barely any time to breathe. A dance of social etiquette and one she knew well. At least there was one upside to her upbringing.

She just wished for a minute to catch her breath and not have to remember who's who and affiliated with what in a complex web of relationships.

Of course, there were more than a few proposals to dance and she declined each one. Partially because she was always in another conversation and partially because none of them interested her.

So she was quite surprised when a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the surrounding pack, startling everyone nearby. Whoever it was wove expertly between partying students, barely brushing shoulders and avoiding stamping feet.

Any admonishments fell quiet when she glimpsed the red cloak in front of her.

Letting herself be led outside, Weiss waited until they had put some distance between themselves and the party. A discreet corner next to some hedges, crystalline stars and the pale moon overhead. Almost romantic.

"Ruby. Explain."

Her partner took a minute to catch her breath. Odd considering the short distance and how Ruby usually acted. "You looked like you needed a moment away from everyone."

Weiss pretended to admire her nails. "And that was all?"

"And I didn't want you to spend time with everyone else and not me!"

' _Too easy.'_ Weiss thought as she rolled her eyes. Well, Ruby wasn't wrong. At least she waited until Weiss had finished most of her important conversations and even her current one before dragging her out.

She hadn't planned on ignoring Ruby. No, more like, she couldn't ignore Ruby all night.

Now that they were out here though, far from the bustle and noise of the party and basking in the beauty of the night, she searched for something to do.

Beneath the silvery light that framed her silvery eyes, Ruby looked almost ephemeral. Peeking through her bangs like that should be criminal. Just childish enough to be adorable, but just mysterious enough to be flirtatious. Not that Ruby even knew what she was doing to Weiss' thoughts.

With a sweep, Weiss pulled Ruby in close, eliciting a sharp breath from the wolf. She dipped down, her eyes asking and Ruby's answered.

Distance closed and their lips pressed together. Softly as if gently massaging.

Weiss sucked in a bit and nibbled Ruby's lower lip. The sensation of the the smaller girl whimpering and lightly shivering for more was indescribable. They both wanted more, to get lost in that intoxicating pleasure.

"Ruby…" Weiss breathed out as she broke from the kiss. "Why does your breath smell like cider?"

"You don't like it?" Ruby fidgeted.

"Never said I didn't…" Weiss muttered, leaning in once again.

* * *

 **Extra:**

As Blake found out, the guy only talked a little bit with Ruby and listened to her worries about her partner. She wanted to go up to Weiss but didn't want to bother her if she was talking with important people. So he suggested some 'liquid courage' to help her along.

Of course, he poured her some non-alcoholic cider because that was the right thing to do. Plus, he laughed that her reputation preceded her and he didn't want to die to her 'sisters'. He also uh.. may have pointed out Weiss might be asked to dance considering how notable she was.

Which was why Yang found Blake nursing her own cup of cider and a growing headache at the situations Ruby often found herself in.

* * *

 **Tentative title: Liquid Courage. But that might have gave away the punch line. Which was going to be punch. But then I would have to explain the coloration and I didn't want to wine about it. Beerly managed to make a coherent story as it is. Sorry for all the watered down puns. Even if Yang didn't get a scene, she's here in spirit~ ;p**

 **Drink responsibly~**

 **But to the end of another year, let's look forward to what may come next. Stay safe and have fun everyone!**


End file.
